Roswell's Children
by James Buck
Summary: The future . The hybrids and their families have had many years of peace. Meet the children of the Pod squad. Alex, Maddy, Zandra, the twins, and their friends. Yes, the children are human. Yes they ended up having abilities. The parents are careful, but make sure the kids are trained to use their powers. Sorry, with school starting updates will be further apart.
1. Chapter 1

Roswell's Children

A fan-fiction by

James Buck

Made some format changes in response to some good suggestions thank you. Enjoy.

Prologue

"Agent Margolin, how far the mighty have fallen". The voice says out of the darkness.

I realize I am no longer restrained to the bed and stand up. "The gray ones, they did this to me" I explained to the voice "They made everyone forget".

The voice chuckles from the darkness "No agent Margolin not the gray ones". The door is open and I walk toward it and the voice.

"It was Max Evans, Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin and the little blond one that did this to you".

I'm confused... Max Evans, Isabel... then I remember. The voice is right! HOW HAD I FORGOTTEN! They weren't grey, they looked like people, they weren't people. I grind my teeth. Not them, they weren't human. Infiltrators, spys, I hate them. My fingers flex. I am so angry now I want a throat in my hands, no, a knife. A clean cut, bleed them, hehe that thought makes me smile.

"Do you want revenge agent Margolin ?"

"Yes" I whisper to the voice in the darkness. I look around. I'm standing in the entrance to the institution. In my head I plead, please I want payback its bitter on my tongue. I can taste it, I want to make them bleed.

The voice is moving again, out the doors now and says "Jennifer Martin, Philadelphia Pa. She had a miracle recovery after having her throat cut. Grab her and the one who helped will come looking ".

I think "Yes that makes sense, draw them out, standard procedure, she must be important, use her, hurt her".

The voice in the darkness says "Happy hunting agent Margolin".

I'm outside the hospital holding a bag. The bag contains ID, clothing, and several weapons. I giggle a little, as I whisper to the darkness " finally, I will show them all".

"Nicholas, I thought you were dead" Kivar says through the communicator.

"No, your Eminence, I am the last alive though, and barely. The others blamed me for all the damage done when the tech fried. I had to hide for years. Then I had to build, from scratch, a device to contact you".

"Twenty years Nicholas, really"! " Do you know how difficult it will be re-purpose a ship to send you what you ask for. That halfbreed Tess stole the last interstellar scout ship I had after the rebels destroyed the others. Why should **I** care anyway? The large transports are almost done. My people are closing in on the royal's mother and her followers. Do you really think they can interfere with my plan for that planet? Why should I trust you to succeed this time"?

"They have children Kivar, the Royal line continues. The others will have done as I have, so it wont be long before they send word back to Antar, if they haven't already". Nicholas pleads "I have already set a plan in motion, but I need the tech and the weapon if I'm to have a chance at succeeding".

"Damn them Nicholas! You will have it. I don't want the loyalist faction to have any rallying point. But Nicholas, _if you fail me again_, I'll grant you one last _mercy_," Kivar states flatly" use that weapon on yourself".

Chapter 1:

******Maddy**

I wake to the dream again. The scarred man reaching towards me with the knife as he smiles then a bright flash. I consider, again, telling my mother. I remember the look that flashed across my moms face the last time and decide against it. _Its just a dream I'm not a clairvoyant like mom_ and I'm okay with that. I have seen the toll it takes on my mother too often to want that power. The powers I have are hard enough to control. I jump as my alarm blares "Help Im alive" by Metric. The singer sings "I tremble ...they're gonna eat me alive... if I stumble" I look up as my micro displays the time on the ceiling, just as an echo of uncle Guerin's training lecture begins to leak into my mind , and realize I'm late for school again.

"Crap, dammit"

I cover my mouth surprised at my outburst even though no one is around to hear. I can imagine Zandra and the twins rolling their eyes and ribbing me about my "_cursing"_ . They would say" if your going to be upset, say something worth be shocked over miss goody goody princess".

I'm still mad at Stormy for messing with my tshirt last week, causing me a similar outburst followed by several days of fake "_no you didn't_" expressions. Of course Stormy said that Rainy is the one that altered my arbor charity shirt to say "support the plants" instead of "support the planet" with a large pot leaf on the back. When confronted Rainy just shook her head at me with a big eyed innocent expression. The teachers were not impressed. I changed it back, but they still searched my locker looking for the "other" shirt. Now half the class thinks I either smoke dope or sell it. As I look in the mirror I see the blush creeping across my face and feel my hands tingle at the remembered embarrassment. One more look in the mirror and I tell my reflection "calm down". I crank up Taylor Swift and, after counting to ten (three times), I decide to go down stairs.

When I come down, I see the harried look on my brothers face.

" Hey Alex, hey Mom".

He grins at me as my mom scolds me.

"Your late again child of my heart and your brother looks even more anxious than usual to get to school".

Alex looks slightly stricken and tells our mother that his first period teacher takes "my sister made me late about as well as saying my micro crashed and wiped my homework".

"Okay, well, here Maddy eat in the car" as she wraps a piece of toast around some egg and cheese. I grab the offering and follow Alex out the door. During the ride to school I decide to ask Alex what he thinks about my dream.

"I had that dream again with the scar guy".

My brother glances at me as he pulls out on the drive way. "Why didn't you tell mom?".

Now its my turn for some eyeroll. "A_re you kidding_ you didn't see her face the last time I told her about a realistic dream".

"Maddy how many times do you have to be told _don't _hold back information ".

I think to myself "here we go just like uncle G ".

"You could be developing something new and you know what uncle G says".

"Ok ok Ill tell her later I just don't want her to worry".

Alex looks at me with a "yeah I'll believe it when I see it" expression but drops it. "So _are you_ okay sis ?"

I quickly answer "yeah I'm good" as we pull onto the main road heading towards school. The more I consider the dream the more ___not__ ok_ I feel.

******Zandra**

I look up as I see Maddy rush through the door to first period and smiles. Maddy always has rocking music and she is the closest thing I have to a BFF.

"Late much Madness" I say under my breath, but just loud enough for Maddy to pick up on. Madness is my nickname for Maddy, a combination of Maddy and princess. Maddy looks up and scowls in my direction but doesn't rise to the jibe. Now I could easily look into Maddy's mind to see whats going on. I rarely look into Maddy's mind because she is my BFF. I could mess with Maddy's mind if I wanted to or move her books across the room with no effort. Not my style.

I look at the door again as someone else comes in. _Whats this, a new student?_ As the boy struts towards the teacher he looks in my direction. I immediatly feels a cold sensation run down my spine. _Weird,_ I think I'll just peek. I concentrate on the new boy and get mentally smacked away. _What the fun!_ I look again and he is talking to the teacher. No reaction there. _Did maddy stop me? Nah I don't think so._ Now I'm a little freaked so I look over at Maddy. Maddy is staring at the new boy to with an odd look on her face.

I send towards Maddy "do you know him?" Maddy normally would give me, or any of the other kids who intruded on her thoughts, hell.

Maddy's response gives me more chills as she flatly thinks back at me, "I...don't know...something" and the thought trails off.

******Maddy**

All day I'm distracted by the image of the new boys weird vibe. During My biology class (one of my favorite subjects) I completely zone out until I feel a tap on my shoulder from the teacher.

" Ms. Evans please answer chapter question two".

I blush and realize I'm not even on the right page. I quickly locate the question and answer it. I then over hear my biology teacher thinking that maybe the rumors of pot smoking might be true. _wow_ I think to myself, _its been a long time since I accidently heard someone's thoughts. I must be losing it_. After school I wait for Alex to give me a ride. I look up and see Zandra studying me.

"Hey Zan?" I project, "I dont think I like the new Kid".

Zan walks over to me and says, "I agree, I tried to peek at his mind and got slapped away".

Alarmed, I say, "Really, who do you think he is".

Zan shrugs and says "I over heard someone call him Jason". She then gives me a look and asks " You think he's someone that got healed or something?"

I shake my head "I dont know. I just get a weird feeling everytime I get near him".

"Maybe its love" Zan says.

I look at Zan questioning her sanity until I realize she's kidding. I grin at her and deadpan "weirdness, oh baby " which causes Zan to break out in giggles. I think, _Of course any of the boys in school would give there left arm for a date with Zandra._ Zandra looks at me and says "dont sell yourself short ,Ha short! But seriously Madness you are like the cutest girl here, sort of like a pixie".

"Hey no peeking".

Zan tilts her head to the side quizzically and says "your projecting honey".

I then look around quickly blushing and say, "Crap, Dammit. I've been glitching all day I dont know whats wrong with me".

Sure enough Zan is barely in control of her "shocked face" at my outburst .

"Well our little princess is branching out", she thinks at me," first pot and now foul language". Zan can't hold it anymore and breaks down laughing.

"Oh Madness" Zan says wiping real tears from her face " you have got to see your face" so Zan projects the image of me with my hands over my mouth and my eyes wide with shock.

I see my own image and I dissolve into giggles as well.

******Alex**

I catches the end of the laughing fit and asks them both what is so funny. Maddy And Zan look at me with my curious expression and break out in another fit of laughter.

I grin at them and say " its true teen girl are nuts" which of course baits a pair of wicked smirks from the girls in question.

So Zan decides to Rib me a little" so have you made this Observation to Suzy yet".

I, without a second thought, blurt out "Its Kate and she is very mature for her age". Too late I realize my mistake.

"Oooooh Kate" Zan purrs in an exaggerated southern accent" you are the one, my heart yearns for you".

I shake my head as my sister snorts and Zan bats her eyelashes at me. I see another fit of laughter coming so I decide it's time to go, " come on, time to upload children" and turn toward the parking area.

My ears burn a little as I think about the kiss Kate planted on me earlier. I am going to have to corner uncle G or my Dad later. I don't think I transfered anything to Kate. I wasn't really expecting her to kiss me. So I need to discuss it with someone who understands better. I really like Kate and we have become closer over the last weeks. I worry about telling anyone outside the group the truth. The story that my Dad told me was thin. I could tell from both my parents expression that there had been, and might still be, danger if the "wrong" someone found out.

I know that there is more to the story than what the parents have let on. There are other aliens and humans out there that would hurt us if they could. The _why's_ are murky, but the facts are supported by all the adults including the older kids who have moved on. That is why, three times per week, all of the kids still at the compound practice their abilities with which ever parent is available. I feel, deep down, that keeping the groups secret is important. The world has changed a lot. Even my very open minded parents don't believe people are ready, as a society, to know that aliens live among them. I smile as I remember aunt Maria telling the kids about when she learned about aliens. She ran screaming into the street when my mom told her dad was half alien, so I can't realistically hope for any better from anyone else. Still, I really wants to kiss Kate some more.

******Maddy**

_Great googly moogly,_ I think to myself, _Today just isn't going well._

I enviously watch at my mom breaking bricks with little effort. I'm a little ashamed that I can't seem to concentrate long enough to copy the small statue in front of me. My skin feels tight and my head is aching. Suddenly I'm not in the practice building any more. It is dark and I hear a voice from behind me say "hello little princess I'm glad your the first to die".

I'm looking into my mothers face and for a moment I'm confused by the expression there. _And why am I on the ground_? It hits me, a vision._ No please... no __...no... i'm not clairvoyant._ I am crying and holding hard to my mother as my father places a hand on my back.

"Its ok Madilyn we will work through this".

All I can hear is the voice in the vision. _I'm going to die,_ and on top of that my skin still feels a size to small.

My mother asks me gently" What did you see Madilyn".

The use of my full first name and the look on my mothers face tells me that _nothing_ is to be held back. "It was dark, I couldn't see anything and someone was behind me. He said hello little princess I'm glad your the first to die".

I draw a steadying breath as my mother begins to speak. Quickly I say "But thats not all. I've been having a dream about a scarred man with a knife".

My mother starts to speak again.

When my father interrupts " Liz its time to tell them".

I don't know what was scarier, the way my mom slowly shook her head or the determined look on my fathers face. I listen as a sadness creeps into my fathers voice as he calls to the twins who have wandered off to come back.

"We are going to have a meeting in an hour at our house I'm notifying everyone else to meet then".

"Please Sit down everyone".

The living room is a little crowded as Maria and the twins settle down. Uncle Kyle and aunt Ava are sitting with Zandra and Kj in the extra chairs brought in for the occasion.

My dad says "Michael, Langley, Isabel, Nina are you online?"

I'm shocked ,___even__ aunt Isabel ____and__ Nina, what is this?_

Dad says matter of factly "Maddy has had a vision".

Stormy and Rainy look interested and Alex looks concerned. Zandra is staring at me with wide eyes. Kj appears to be happy just to be included.

" The reason this is important is that someone in the vision referred to her as _**princess"**_.

I hear a sharp intake of breath from my aunt Ava and Isabel.

"That means someone tracking us specifically not just searching for the unusually gifted " I hear Uncle G say.

" That my thoughts as well Michael " dad says " thats why I want everyone here so I can tell the kids the story".

_Ok now Im freaked,_ I think to myself.

Dad says" Ok Nina already knows the story but for the rest of you Michael, Isabel, Ava, and I are from another planet called antar. At least our essence is from Antar. There we were known as the royal four. I was the King named Zan, Michael was Rath my second and general of my army. Isabel was Vilandra my sister, a princess and Michaels wife. Ava was queen and My wife. So you kids are technically Royalty in exile. That is a brief overview of the royalty stuff. I will leave it to your parents to answer any questions later".

"To continue there was a coup and a man named Kivar took over and killed us. My mother smuggled our essences to earth where our DNA was mixed with Human DNA and we were the result. She did this in hopes of someday returning us to our former position if Kivar fell. Now because of this Kivar tried to eliminate us before you all were born and there was some government involvement as well. We managed to get the government off our case, but at least one of Kivar's agents escaped. One of the FBI agents went insane and was put in an asylum. He has scars similar to the description that Maddy gave us, any Questions?

Dead Silence. I look to each of the stunned faces of the other children. The twins have shifted and now sit very close to their mother, Maria. Zandra is unreadable as she looks at the floor and for once even KJ is still.

Suddenly, Aunt ava reaches for KJ and hugs him. The moment is broken. Everyone is in motion as children move towards parents, parents move to pull the circle closer.

Uncle G speaks up, he and Isabel echo each other.

"we need to find out if agent Margolin is still locked up?

" Nina Speaks for the first time and asks if Nicholas is a possibility?

For the first time since the meeting started my mother speaks. "If Nicholas knows what good for his health he better not be".

As I look into my mothers face I see something fierce and dangerous. I feel a chill as I think about my mothers ability's. Then I think of someone trying to hurt my tiny mother and I am angry. The feeling of my skin being too tight increases again at the thought of someone hurting any one of my extended family. Then ,as I am considering these things, My aunt Maria says.

" Hey Liz, Like mother, like Daughter " and I realize everyone is looking at me. Then as I look at my hands I understand why. Power is cascading over my skin. I glance at my mother in time catch a smile that almost seems relieved. Later I will ask her about that.

Alex and I help our mother clear away the chairs and other stuff after the meeting. I can't help but think that there is something else that needs to be said. Just as I decide to ask my mom about this feeling My father returns from walking Kyle and Ava out. I study my father for a moment. Maxwell Evans, writer and sometimes consultant on some of my uncle G's movies. He looks too young to be the father of teens. As I watch him he looks at me and calls me and Alex over.

"There is something else you should know", he says and then launches into the story.

"There were actually eight of us once. Two of each. Three of our group stayed near the original crash site in Roswell, Michael, Isabel, and me the forth named Tess went with our protector, Nesado. Nesedo was like Langley, a shape shifter designed to watch after us. The others were named Zan, Rath, Vilandra aka lonnie, and your aunt Ava, they were taken to New York. Langley left them to there own devices there after they told him to leave them alone. Our protector left us because the government was after him and he decided to follow his own agenda. When he returned he brought Tess with him. Due to unfortunate circumstances and bad judgement I ended up...'.My dad hesitates and looks over at my mom .

Mom says "go ahead they need to know. I've been seeing someone coming for a while and I'm pretty sure its him".

_Him ?_ I think.

My dad continues with the story." Tess and I were close and she got pregnant.

I was staring directly at my mother when my father said this and saw the look of pain cross her face.

I look at Alex and then I say "so we have a half brother".

Alex says "what happened to him"?

"Tess tricked me into thinking he couldn't survive on Earth so she went Back to Antar. Fortunately Zan was full human and Kivar rejected him. Tess had no choice but to run and return to roswell. Things went wrong and her ship crashed. She brought the military down on all of us. In the end she sacrificed her life and took an entire military base with her to save her son.

I think to myself, _an entire base, wow_!

"We did not know what was going to happen so I asked my father to set up an adoption. That way Zan would be free of danger from association with us. We also didn't know about the possibility of him still having any powers because he was fully human". It turned out that that was the best thing. A short time later we were on the run from the special unit of the FBI and other aliens. By the time everything had calmed down more than a year had passed. My father's lawyer friend that set up the adoption pulled out all the stops to hide it. Not even she could back track and find him. It took several years to locate him. When we did he was happy with a very good family. So we left him there and checked in on him every so often. But your mother has been seeing someone who she thinks might be him showing up here. His name is Charlie and we're not sure if he has abilities or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Charlie**

Charlie Sits in the strip mall coffee shop warming his hands on his cup.

He thinks, _I've been In Escondido for a week now. Do I ____really__ want to do this?_

Is this man really his father? He looks at the bio page again on his screen and thinks back over his life.

_He looks just like the image that I have dreamed my whole life_.

For as long as Charlie could remember he had dreamed of the face looking down at him with a sad smile. Then a few years ago he was reading a sci-fi novel that he liked. He pulled up the author bio page and the face from his dream was there looking back at him. Earlier this year this adoptive mother had passed away from a sudden aneurysm. Both of his parents had been great. They were attorneys in Philadelphia.

When they had told him he was adopted he was curious so he asked them the details of his adoption. His father told him that his records were intentionally destroyed. His father said the nature of his adoption made it impossible to back track. Later he realized what his father really meant was that the people who put him up for adoption were in some trouble or danger and wanted to protect him.

So he took it in stride and after high school he went to EMT training. One of his first calls was a domestic dispute. As he arrived on scene the police had cleared the scene and he walked over to the teen girl who was sitting on the steps. She was bleeding from several cuts on her face. Charlie asked her name.

"My Name is Jenn" and she attempted to smile.

"Ok Jenn I'm going to check your eyes ok "

She nodded and seemed to know what I wanted. I checked her pupils and tracking. As I went through the checklist she spoke up.

" I'm used to it".

I looked at her with understanding.

"My dad gets drunk and hits whoever happens is around".

I feel for her and say "well he'll go to jail for this". Then I remember " do you want me get you some temporary shelter".

Jenn looks at me shakes her head. "No he won't come back for awhile now".

I shudder as I remember that night. I smell him before I see him.

As I look up over Jenn's shoulder the man sneers and says, "you little bitch think I'm going to jail do ya".

The man grabs Jenn through the screen door and drags her backwards. I yell towards the cops standing near their cruiser.

"He's got her".

They both sprint across the lawn and through the door. I hear the cops yelling to drop it then my hearts jumps into my throat as I hear the _pop pop pop_ of firearms. I hear one of the cops yelling for me.

"hey medic in here".

I run into the kitchen area and see Jenn holding her hand to her throat. The man is laying on the floor, blood on his shirt. I look at the man, _he's dead,_ and turn toward Jenn. She is sitting in a large pool of blood. The other cop is kicking the knife away from the man and checking him. I look into Jenn's eyes and see the fear. She doesn't want to die.

"I need to see that cut Jenn".

She allows me to pull her hand away. Blood squirts from the wound and I clamp my hand there. As I look down I realize even with all the training and tech I have her chances are still slim. She'll probably have brain damage from the blood loss. She will have months or years of rehab and therapy _if_ she survives.

I look into Jenns eyes again and say, " it will be ok".

I can see she is fading quickly. I pull the large wound kit and auto clot out of the bag with my left hand.

___Better some chance,_ I think.

At that moment I have a surge of anger and think , _this can't happen I won't allow it_.

I feel the heat flow through my hands as feelings and images of this girl flow back to me. She looks at me with wonder, as she passes out.

_So she survived and I find out I can heal people_.

"Yeah I have to do this" and I begin to gather my stuff.

"Charlie" someone calls my name.

I turn and see a small woman and a tiny dark-haired girl next to her looking at me.

" do I know you?" I ask her.

She smiles at me, a sad smile.

"We've been waiting for you".

The woman introduces herself .

"I'm Liz Evens, this is Madilyn my daughter".

I say, "I'm Charlie Stevens".

I think quickly,_ Evans that's the authors last name._

Then the girl speaks,

"yes he is our father Charlie".

I stare at her, _our father?_

"But I don't look like you."

I realize she is not moving her mouth, but I hear her say,

"We share a father".

The look on my face must have been something to see.

Liz looks at Madilyn and says," not here Maddy"

Liz looks at me and says, "come home with us Charlie. You can meet Max and the rest of the family".

I stand in place stunned and speechless. What is going on?

Then I hear, " come on big brother it will be worth it trust me"

I look at the girl and she has a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

I respond "Ok let's go"

Liz says "do you have a car, if not ride with us ".

As I walk outside I ask Liz,

"so you are not my mother "?

"No Charlie" Liz replys "I am Married to Max, your Father".

I'm not sure what to say to that when Madilyn speaks up and says,

"Mom wants you to hear the story from dad".

So I try something else. "How did you know me"?

Maddy answers again, " we all have extra abilities. Mom saw you coming here so she's been keeping an eye out, so to speak". Maddy looks contemplative for a moment then asks" what are your abilities Charlie"?

I say "Don't you know already"?

Maddy looks chagrined and says" I'm sorry that was rude of me to peek without permission.

Nodding I respond " Well as far as I know I can heal people".

Maddy asks "did the person you healed develop any abilities.

I blurt out "is that even a possibility"?

Liz speaks firmly "that's _enough_ for now Madilyn".

My head is numb I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. We travel along a highway for Few minutes then through several diferent areas that seem mixed residential commercial then as the road climbs the population thins. We turn off the paved county road onto a brick road and continue on for several minutes. Then we pass a drive way but i cant see where it leads.

Maddy speaks up again" that is aunt Ava and uncle Kyle's house. The next drive that is Aunt Isabels house, when she's here. The next drive is uncle G's and aunt Maria and the sheriff's cabin when he and aunt maria's mom are here. Down at the end is our house and the training building."

I am putting the names into my memory as we pulled up to the last house. I'm not sure what to expect but the normal appearance of the modern two-story makes me feel a little better. The building I assume is a training hall is a large hanger about twice the size of the house. As I got out a dark-haired boy came out the front door. I am shocked again. His height and build, even some of his facial features are very close to my own. He looks like my brother. When he smiles I can see myself.

F_reaky_.

Then the author steps out the door.

I'm not sure what my reaction is going to be. When my legs buckle and I hit the ground I am just as surprised as he is.

"Charlie are you ok?"

For a second couldn't place the voice, _mom, no, _I think, _that isn't right, mom is dead._

"Its Maddy Charlie"

I am aware that I'm standing and someone is holding me up. I look down at the tiny girl tucked under my arm.

"thanks...hey, wow, your strong" I blurt out when I realize she is literally holding me up.

"Oh" she said " no I'm using my abilities to support my you. Physically I'm slightly stronger than mom but still that's not saying much. Now you want to see physical strength you should talk to Zan, she can lift a car."

I suddenly had a thought,

_I wonder what Maddy could do if she joined her powers with her body, could she be stronger and faster_.

The possibilities swam in my head.

Once again my head is starting to get numb, its just too much.

"Bring him in Maddy".

I hear a man's voice.

"Ok dad" she says.

The author, Max, starts by saying,

" ok everyone out except Charlie and your mom. Oh and by the way if you think your going to listen in I have your aunt Ava watching."

As the kids walk out I hear someone say "crap" under their breath. So I gather Ava is a force to be reckoned with.

"Ok Charlie ", Max says to me," I'm going to lay this out as best I can so hold your questions till the end".

The next few minutes I waver between incredulity and terror. I'm the human child of two hybrid alien humans. The story of my conception is hard to hear and the way my mother died is insane. I had guessed at the possibility that danger was the reason for my adoption. I also realize I know some of this story. It is in the books Max had written. _Whoa, not all fiction I think to myself_.

It is strangely comforting to hear that he has kept track of me after he found me. As Max is going over the reasons for buying this place I suddenly remember what Maddy said about healing.

"Wait, Max is it possible that if I healed someone they may develop abilities".

Max looks at me and asks "did you heal someone?"

" Yes I did, about three months ago. I didn't even know I could heal her, it just happened".

" That's ok it takes time for the abilities to manifest in healed humans. Later give me the girl's name and I'll have some one keep an eye on her. If she does show powers we'll bring her here or send her to Isabel to train."

I notice that someone else is in the room now.

"Charlie this is Ava your mothers _twin _for most purposes. She wants to meet you. As I look at the small blond woman in front of me a strong feeling go's through me. I couldn't stop myself, I am holding her and she is crying. We stand like that for some time.

When she let me go she smiled and said,

" when your mother died she passed some of her memories and emotions on to me."

I study her face as she speaks.

" She loved you so much, she felt like you were the best of her. For all the bad she did, you were her redemption."

Now I look around the room and see Liz in the corner. She had sort of folded in on herself. I feel pity for her as I see the toll the old memories have taken on her. I walk across the room and speak softly.

"Liz, thank you for this".

I want her to understand how much this means to me but as she looks up at me I realize that she is stronger than I gave her credit for. When she looks at me there is nothing but love in her eyes.

She says quietly "now that your here my family is complete".

She stands and hugs me and I can feel the tension drain out of her small frame. She looks across at Ava,

"okay you can let in the curious hoard".

I am not ready for what comes next. Suddenly two large screens lite up and there are several faces looking expectant.

Max begins" Charlie let me introduce the others" but is interrupted.

"Wait a minute Maxwell we can do that ourselves "says a beautiful blond woman "My name is Isabel and to my left is my husband Jesse and My daughter Nina"

"And we are your grand parents and this is Liz's parents they wanted to meet you too." Says a gray haired man on the second screen. "Oh and Sorry Max, Jim and Amy are in Vegas".

The screen then switches and a tall man is sitting next to a small bald man.

" Hey Kiddo I'm uncle G and this is Cal Langley".

Just as I am about to blurt out loud, ___the__ Micheal Gerin and ____the__ Cal Langley_. The room suddenly fills with assorted teenagers. I already know Maddy and Alex.

Alex steps up and takes over introductions,

" this is Stormy and Rainy Geurin, and over there is the fabulous Zandra Valenti with her little Brother Kj. She's kinda of related since she is Ava's daughter. And that is Kyle, Zandra's dad. Over there by my mom is Maria, the twins mom".

I had another holy crap nearly out of body experience. I grab Alex by the arm and whisper

"is that Maria Deluca the singer?"

Alex grins big and mock whispers back" yes that is, she's "

" married to Micheal Geurin" I finish for him.

I say, "Maria Deluca is my aunt."

Alex grins,

"we just call them aunts and uncles because its easier".

I am feeling overwhelmed and fighting the urge to run out of the house when a small voice next to me asks

"are you ok?"

I turn and there is Maddy, head to one side, her expression somewhere between a smile and concerned interest.

"I'll survive, maybe, I think".

"god!" The words burst out, my arms half extended as if reaching.

" Maria freaking Deluca , Micheal Gerin, Cal Langley. Maxwell Evans is My dad and I have a brother and sister and cousins, and, and, ...ppsssha I dont know".

Everyone is quiet for a moment, then starting with Maria, laughter brakes out across the room. I can even hear the grand parents chuckling over the monitor speakers. Maddy is still beside me, a strange far away look on her face.

She deadpans," pretty cool, huh, big brother".

At that moment I look at her, I mean really look at her, beyond her size and childlike appearance. I mean I am floored by finding out I'm a exiled prince or whatever. The way she holds herself. It is hard to put my finger on, but Maddy seems bigger somehow. It is odd like there is something extra about her. At least till she snorts then suddenly she is a teenage girl again. The Illusion is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Charlie**

I can appreciate work ethic and preparedness. The group of people who I had met here were incredible. I am standing in the converted hanger building watching the kids and a couple of the adults work with their abilities. Off in the corner I watch a different type of training. Maddy and Zandra are scaling the climbing wall. Now Zan is incredible she can work the wall like most people walk a flat surface. Maddy on the other hand is struggling. I watch as she slips for the fifth time and Kyle tells her to get down and rest. I walk over to Maddy and say,

"can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure Charlie waz up".

"can't you just levitate or something?"

She smiles at me "Maybe but this is about physical conditioning".

"Oh ok, so you don't ever use your gifts to make your self stronger?"

Maddy looks puzzled, "What do you mean Charlie"?

I say "you know like your telekinetic right, so can't you channel through your body to your hands and feet".

Maddy cocks her head to one side ,

"hmmmmm never tried it"she says.

I watch her as she considers my suggestion. I have been constantly surprised by Maddy over the last weeks. Thoughtful and considerate, with a dry subtle sense of humor, her mind is quick to put seemingly disconnected or disparate information together. The intellect and ability are sometimes hard to assign because of her size. She is almost sixteen but she seems at times both younger and oddly infinitely older.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as she walks back over to the wall and harnesses up. "Hey charlie" she calls to me" spot me".

I walk over and grab her line. She stands in front of the wall with her eyes closed. I am about to ask her if she is okay when her eyes snap open. She places her hand on the first hand hold. Then just as effortless as Zan, she scales the wall in seconds. Someone behind notices the feat and whistles lowly. Maddy is now hanging nearly upside down on the wall and grinning like crazy.

I hear Zan call out to Maddy," hey Madness what did you do?"

Suddenly Maddy twists around and continues up the wall beyond the hand holds. The top of the wall doesn't slow her down. Its like she's sticking to the surface of the wall and ceiling. She moves across the ceiling to the high point on the ceiling. My heart is in my throat and I start to call to her to return as her mother walks in.

Liz stops and follows everyone's gaze to the ceiling thirty feet up. The shock on her face is almost comical as she yells,

"Madilyn Nancy Evans what are you doing?"

She looks over to me, still holding the now useless safety line.

" Charlie, what is she.."

She doesn't get to finish as Maddy still grinning like her nickname flips down and lands gracefully on the balls of her feet. Liz looks incredulous as Zan and the other kids rush over applauding and asking

"How"

I hear my name,

" Charlie got me thinking about using telekinesis extended through my hands and feet.

At that moment Liz is being _angry mom._

" Madilyn Evans go home now, come on you too Charlie, we need to talk".

I can't help myself as I look at Maddy still grinning. I am grinning right back at her.

The stern lecture about safety ended with Maddy, angry and trailing sparks, fleeing to her room. Liz turns to me and reaches to touch my arm. The contact is like static shock and I almost think Liz is doing it on purpose. The look on her face tells me something is wrong. She turns and sits down hard, hands clenched.

"Are you ok Liz?"

"When I touched you I got a flash of a teenage girl, thin with curly brown hair and Hazel eyes. She is being attacked. Someone threw a bag over her head and hit her hard enough she lost consciousness.

I ask " did you notice a scar on her neck?"

Liz replies quietly "yes, I think she did. Is this the girl you healed? Jennifer?"

"I think so" I reply.

I feel like pacing. God why would someone go after her?

"The're going to use her to back track you, Charlie. "

"Me".

_Why? What could they want with me?_

"What do we do, has it happened yet?" I fire questions at Liz, then immediately feel bad as I notice how tired she looks.

Liz says slowly" I'll call Isabel and send her after the girl. She will have to bring her here. Maybe we can get to her before she is grabbed.

" I tell Liz "no I'll do it you need to rest".

I walk into the other room, max's office of sorts, and touch the wall screen.

"call Isabel Ramirez "

I'm shocked again at Isabel's beauty when her face appears on the screen. "Oh...hi..Charlie" she stumbles a little "whats going on?"

" Liz just had a vision of a girl being kidnapped and I think it may be Jenn, the girl I healed a few months ago".

"Oh ok let me pull the info Jesse gave me and call Nina".

_Nina ?_ I think.

Almost as if Isabel reads my mind she says" Rissa is staying with Nina right now. She is best suited for this job".

I rack my brain as I try to remember Rissa.

" Isn't she the drummer "I ask.

Isabel chuckles to herself and fills in the missing data on Rissa.

"Rissa is a teleporter and she is, as far as we know, nearly indestructible. For this little adventure we need speed and she can be there the fastest ".

"Ok but tell her to be nice to Jenn. She has had a hard life and I wish there was another way to do this."

Isabel smiles and says,

"I know but we would have to keep a watch on her anyway. We don't know if she will develop abilities or not. You are the first full human to heal someone that isn't already _evolved _. I personally wanted to bring her to the compound as soon as we found out, but I was outvoted."

I didn't know what to say beyond,

"thank you, Isabel. Let me know as soon as they reach her and I'll do my best to explain to Jenn whats happening"

"Sure thing Charlie, try not to worry too much... ok.. bye" .

As the screen fades I say quietly to myself "sure, whats to worry about"?

******Isabel**

_He is so much like Max_, Isabel thinks to herself, _he thinks of others before himself_. As the screen fades she considers options.

"Call Nina"

Isabel calls to the air and the screen brightens again.

"Hello mother", a voice says" switch to micro, speaker on"and her daughters face fills the screen.

"Hello dear, is Rissa there?

"I'm here, why what did I do?"

Isabel fights to keep her face composed, "I don't know Rissa what did you do?" "Hey, it was a test it's not my fault the cops got all..."

Rissa she's messing with you" I hear my daughter say .

Rissa sputters " freaking mom radar"

"Rissa !... Hey mom whats going on ?"Nina says non-nonchalantly.

"we'll talk later" I say, " but for now I need Rissa to go to Pennsylvania and get this girl before she gets snatched. I'm sending you her info. This will be a good outing for your little experiment".

"Ok mom got it, later"

Just before the connection cuts I hear Rissa in the background muttering, "freaking mom radar".

I keep an eye on the odd and unusual news stories. So when I saw the article about a fire but everyone seemed to magically end up a safe distance away just before an explosion leveled the off campus housing unit, I suspected Rissa. When, during a police stand off ,the perpetrators where ejected unceremoniously and the police opened fire one of the suspects. The Suspect wearing some type of full body armor walked away after taking heavy fire and disappeared. My suspicions were almost confirmed.

Couple that with the reports of a family saved in Texas and a girl in New Orleans is rescued from a car that was hanging from a bridge. Rissa had turned hero. My wonderful brainiac daughter, and probably Sydney, are in on it as well. Far be it from me to stop them. _We ____are__ going to talk about keeping a lower profile in the future_.

******Rissa**

Nina is staring at me again.

"what " I huff.

"why does she get to you Ris", Nina asks.

I wonder the same . Isabel has always unnerved me, its like she could see in my head. Nina thinks it's because we are so much alike. I could never put things over on her like I could my mom. Isabel would catch things even my sister Maria missed. Ok, well she has figured something out. I leave it for later.

"Ok brain" whats the sitch"

Nina starts with her professor voice,

" Jennifer Martin, she is healed by Charlie a few months ago. Aunt Liz saw that Jennifer is going to get attacked and probably kidnapped. She thinks it's tied to Maddy's vision and its the same perp is trying to lure Charlie out I order to back track everyone else through Him. So I'm uploading her current address and photo I hacked from Child services.

I look down at the photo as it loads into my micro. A battered girl with partially healed bruises and cuts and a bandage on her neck.

"Charlie healed her" I say out loud as I look at the display.

"Yeah her father got drunk, beat her, and ran off. When he came back he managed to cut her throat before the cops shot him".

_Wow_, I'm used to Max or one of the others healing. They don't leave a scratch, but it was Charlie's first and he didn't even know he could. So he probably freaked a little, but it saved her life and that was cool.

Rissa suits up, admiring Nina's work indigo blue swirls over black. The new helmet design is way better with a wider field of view and a darkened visor to hide her eyes from scans. _I like the design Nina, it rocks_. The blue is stealth material to help break up your heat signature and reduce sensor tracking.

I put on my helmet, "COM check Brain".

Nina's voice comes through the helmet,

"COM check 1,2".

My HUD display confirms link info.

"All good, I out".

I'm standing outside on the street, I jump a little and push through as I take the trip in links. It takes me about five minutes to reach the address that my HUD is showing me. I look at the dump in front of me and instantly feel bad for the girl. I bring up my thermal scan and see five targets inside.

Ok direct approach,

"Brain, scan for Com signals and link me will you".

"Done, link established".

I hear a man's voice " hello who is this"

"yes hello I'm with social services may I speak with Jennifer please".

"Its kind of late "the man says "hold on" and hits mute.

I see the heat signature with the COM go to another room with one heat signature.

I hear him say through the wall,

"It's social services get rid of them" and he reaches toward the other heat signature.

It hits me ,crap the kidnapper is all ready here. He puts the COM to her head.

She says "hello this is Jennifer"

I say" I'm just running late with my calls and wanted to check in".

"I'm ok everything is fine" she says and I'm impressed her voice doesn't even waver a bit.

"Thank you Jennifer, goodnight".

I cut the Com and say,

"stun on high, hands only"

My HUD indicates my gloves are now fully charged. I wait until he's back in the other room and port in behind him. Man is he fast I'm barely there and he is already turning. I move in close and grab his shoulders. He suddenly stiff as a board but he's looking right at me.

_ Dude is ugly with a capital UG_.

I let him go expecting him to drop like a sack of gravel. He wavers and manage's to stay on his feet.

_Ok that s freaky._

I throw a quick jab to his jaw. _Damn_ _a little too hard. _I feel his jaw crack and he go's over the couch. I start to turn, but I notice him stirring and attempting to stand. _What the hell._ I kick the couch over on him and head for the other room. I pull the girl to her feet and shift us outside. When I get outside I call to Nina,

" Brain I'm out ".

"Ok , cops on the way time to go".

I take the hood off the girl and, as her eyes get wide, say,

"I'm a friend, take a deep breath, now let it out" and I shift us both to the compound.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

******Jenn**

"What the hell just happened?"

is all I manage to say before I puke my supper up. I hear someone behind me ask.

" Is she OK "

and a feminine voice answers "Yeah, it's just a long way to teleport. She will be over it in a few. Nina nearly barfs even on short hops"

The man's voice is familiar. I try to place it as he asks me,

"Jenn are you feeling better"

I am actually and I look up at several faces, one of them is Charlie standing next to the black clad person who grabbed me and somehow got me away from that psycho . _She, it's a ____she!__,_ is holding her helmet and looking at me with a strange look. I take a moment to look at her. Drop dead gorgeous is a pale description for her. She is nearly as tall as Charlie, with wavy auburn hair and Grey eyes.

"You gonna fill her in right Charlie, this is a temporary thing, I don't want stay here". She leans over and it looks like she whispers something to Charlie.

I pull my eyes away from her to look at Charlie again. I know he did something the night I got cut. I remember the rush of images and feelings when he touched me. I knew I was dying, then I wasn't. I notice the others now. A tall teen the same height as Charlie with dark hair and green eyes and a small girl with similar features. Standing a little behind them is a blond girl, another beauty. Actually all of them are very attractive. I began to feel a little self-conscious.

Then the black suit girl says "Hey Maddy I hear you got some new moves kiddo".

The small girl turns and says "Hey Rissa, I like your outfit. It has _je ne sais quoi. I think I'll_ call it _swat team chic_"

Rissa grins and barks, "Smartass ".

Maddy grins back.

Rissa puts her helmet on and says,

"I'm out".

I expect her to walk away, instead she vanishes.

Charlie looks at Maddy and says "so that is Rissa Valenti".

" Yep hard to believe she's uncle Kyle and Aunt Maria's half-sister".

Maddy turns and looks at me " come on Jenn let's get you cleaned up, oh and welcome to California".

I sit in Maddy's living room and try process the surreal story that I'm being told. First, I'm in California, then Alien hybrids and healing. Oh and I may end up with some_ extra_ abilities of my own in about a year. After so many bizarre things you would think I would not be surprised by anything else when Max says,

" Now I know you are almost seventeen, but we want you to stay here, Jenn. If its OK with you we will foster you permanently here".

In my wildest dreams I wouldn't have hoped for something like that. I could tell these are nice people. Maybe it was the stress of the last couple of months or just the events of yesterday but I begin crying, not quietly either. I stiffen as I feel arms around me, its Maddy's mom Liz.

In my head I hear her telling me,

"its OK"

I should be freaked I can hear her in my head. I'm not, I soften and cry harder, a real family is something I never allowed myself to think about.

For now I will share Maddy's room. Which is cool cause its huge. Maddy walks over to me as I sit on the day bed.

"Would you like to get rid your scars ".

I stare at her for a second trying to decide whether she is messing with me.

"I'm a girl and I would love to have all the scars gone".

Maddy looks at me for a moment. Slowly she puts her hands on my face and shoulder. The same rush I felt with Charlie. I close my eyes as Maddy's life flows into me like sunshine. She moves her hands and I open my eyes.

Maddy is crying softly.

"Are you alright Maddy".

"Yes" she replies "I just didn't expect to see so much".

_Oh god, _I think to myself.

"I'm sorry Maddy I did not know it went both ways".

Maddy wipes her eyes and tells me to look in the mirror. Not sure what to expect I peer into the reflection of a face I almost don't recognize, Wow, not only is the neck scar gone, but my skin is flawless. Not a hint of my fathers fists remain, even the nerve damage to my eye is gone so it doesn't droop anymore.

Maddy states from behind me, "you are very pretty Jenn".

I began to tear up, so as I'm about to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand I realize the burn marks on my arms are gone.

I look at Maddy and ask "all of them?"

She nods.

I begin to cry again and again I have arms around me. It's odd but Maddy feels safe to me the same as her mother had.

"I must be dreaming", I murmur to Maddy.

She just laughs and asks me if I would like to be pinched.

" No, please don't wake me up".

My first morning and I'm at a loss already. It takes me several minutes to become fully aware of all the changes. As I'm sitting up Liz comes into the room and puts a large box down and calls out,

"max bring in the rest shes awake".

I must look confused because Liz explains

"this is clothes. I had everyone bring some stuff over. I guessed at your size so let's go through find you a couple of outfits ".

Liz looks at me suspiciously. Were is your scar Jenn ?

"Maddy kinda ..."

Liz looks shocked "Maddy did it".

"Yeah, I mean yes, she fixed my scars".

A smile plays at the corners of Liz's mouth.

"Maddy fixed all of them?"

I nod, "yes all of them".

Liz pauses a moment.

"Good, let's eat. I made some ranchero breakfast burritos. Then we can get in these boxes"

I am curious to see what's inside. I begin to sort through the boxes. I'm in heaven. Half the stuff is my size and most of the clothes still have tags. I pick out a couple of skate shirts and Liz smiles.

"Ava must have put some of KJ's stuff in here".

I look at Liz and say " I like them".

I end up with four pairs of jeans, seven t shirts, five tops that I can wear now that my scars are gone , a retro hoodie that says _Alien Wear_, two dresses, two skirts, there are even a pair of classic hi-tops still in the box that fit me.

"Wow" Liz comments" we did good. Now let's go shopping. Your going to need some toiletries, undergarments, some more shoes I think and a micro".

******Liz**

_ Maddy fixed her scars_.

I wonder what other abilities my little girl will pop out. We figured she could heal because she doesn't stay injured. Now I know that she can heal others not just herself. I look over at Jenn. She is special too. I can feel it, but I'm still worried. Rissa told Charlie she's brave, which is high praise. Rissa rarely compliments anyone, so, her saying that about Jenn is big. No matter Jenn's coping skills she has to be a little freaked out.

She looks at me and asks me "what do you do Mrs. Evans"?

I reply " I teach Biology at the local community college".

Jenn raises her eyebrows" I knew it, you're a teacher you got that whole teachy vibe going on and your kids are smart too".

I just smile and say" it was more about filling a need. We were flying blind when the kids abilities starting showing up. We needed facilities to do discrete testing".

Jenn says "oh".

"Don't get me wrong Jenn I love science but it's not limited to biology. I study physics and astronomy as well".

I use this as a seg-way.

"Are you ready for school yet or do you need a few more day's".

The look on Jenn's face tells me plenty.

She admits" I'm not a good student"

I look at her and insist,

" that will change Jenn".

She looks at me and asks, "do I get like smart as well as powers?"

I chuckle and respond as gently as possible" no but I will not let any of my children slack off schoolwork and you will have plenty of help to catch up".

I watch her now to see how she will respond and I am not disappointed. Jenn looks out the window for a moment but I can see the tears falling down her face. I give her a minute then ask her if she is OK.

She smiles at me and says "I've haven't had a good family life. It's weird that someone cares about anything I do. In the system all they want is for kids to keep their head down, stay outta jail, don't get pregnant, that kinda stuff. As long as we show for class that's good enough".

I smile at Jenn and tell her,

" I am your mom now, I picked you and I have expectations, OK".

She grins back and accepts "expectations got it, mam" with little salute.

"Oh and I should probably warn you now we are meeting a friend of mine. She wants to shop with us ".

Jenn replies "Okay no prob".

I smile at her ." No I mean she kind of a celebrity so there might be people who ask for her autograph and stuff Okay".

Jenn asks, "really who is she?"

"Her name is Maria Deluca ".

Jenn's eyes get big and she asks" is she like us?'

I smile at her response. I'm happy that Jenn is already identifying with the family. "Yes, she is and so are her daughters, the twins. You'll meet them soon enough"

Maria and Jenn hit it off. Within a few minutes of walking through the mall Maria and Jenn are singing one of Maria's songs. I'm surprised with Jenn she has a strong voice. As Jenn is picking some shoes Maria looks at me and announces,

"I like her".

Jenn comes back and has four pairs of shoes. She looks at me and asks " these all fit which pair should I get?"

Maria doesn't miss a beat" all of them honey, on me".

Jenn sits down on the floor and looks like she's fighting tears.

Maria asks her whats wrong.

Jenn looks up at us and says," I don't understand why are you being so nice to me".

Maria and I sit down on the floor with her. Maria drapes a arm over Jenn's shoulders and I take her hand.

I look her in the eye and tell her,

" because you are part of my family and this is what you deserve".

One of the associates walks over and asks if everything is all right. Once again Maria doesn't miss a beat.

She holds up a pair of shoes and says,

" Yes its fine she's just sad because you don't have these in blue".

Which causes Jenn to snort and me to start giggling. So as we walk out into the open walkway I tell Jenn,

"I want you to understand something. You can ask anything of me, I may not say yes, I will always listen and let you know as best I can, why. Okay".

Jenn nods at me and says" in that case can we get some ice cream ".

Maria sings "Okay I officially love you, here we come Coldstone and waffle bowl goodness".

I should know things are going too well. While we are on our way to Maria's car at valet the vision hit me.

Maria helps me to a bench and whispers to Jenn,

"She gets visions of the future, they take a lot of energy, so let her rest here for a bit, OK" .

After a few minutes Maria asks,

"What did you see Liz"?

I didn't want to say anything in front of Jenn so I tell Maria " not here we'll talk at home".

I know the face in the vision, Margolin, he is looking at a map screen and the place on that screen was home. He must have tagged Jenn some how. I call out to everyone including my daughter.

"They found us, be careful, no one alone, pass it on".

I could feel the alarm trickle back as the message is received. Damn. Margolin is trouble we don't want. He was dangerous before he went nuts, I don't even want to think what he could do now. _How the hell did he get out of that institution_? I know how, as in who, an answer I don't want to admit to yet. _Nicholas_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**Maddy**

It's another typical day in school. I'm at lunch break sitting outside with Zan. We are the only kids outside. Everyone else is inside avoiding the end of summer heat. For some reason the temperature doesn't bother us as much as it does most. Zan is idly pushing a raisin around the table with her powers. I am just about to doze off in the heat when the door slams and two students wander toward our table.

"Gawd how can you stand it out here " the mousey girl asks emphatically.

"s'not so bad"

the lanky boy counters as he squints at us

. "Kinda bright though".

Zan looks up and asks.

"What you want Stanis? Hey Gomez".

I try to shake out the cobwebs the almost nap brought on. _Gomez_ ? Zan shoots a thought at me "Adams family and a picture of Raul Julia as Gomez". Oh, must be her nickname for the tall kid. The girl is Jules Stanis. She's in my drama class.

"Hey Maddy, Hey Zandra" she inquires,not quite a question more than a statement "Mrs. Whaley just told me that Drama club is the sponsor for the end of summer dance this year?.

I'm moderately curious in spite of my self and respond

" Okay".

Jules grins and continues "she told me you are on the sign up list for activity's. I was wondering if you could help us with the dance planning".

I could feel Zan's amusement turn to something else.

I suddenly have a wicked notion.

"Sure thing Jules, but only if it's okay that Zan works with me too".

Jules doesn't give Zan a chance to react, " great, planning meeting tomorrow night at my house".

**Margolin**

_Damn these freaks. I don't know how, but I will get them_.

I was smart, I put the tracker on the girl as soon as I grabbed her. Yeah they somehow snatched her back from me, but the voice was right. She led me straight to the rest. I was a little surprised how fast she got to California . I have been watching them for days now, but they never go out alone. Must be on to me, not sure how. Probably had someone watch the institution, that's what I would do. They know if I ever got free I would go after them. I did, I got out and now I'm going to get them, up close and personal.

I pull out my blade. My heart is pounding, _I want to see it in their eyes when I_... I'm Getting off track. I shake myself. _Not yet, have to be patient, very careful_. I smile at my reflection in the car mirror. _soon, _I tell myself, _soon._

I recognized Max Evens And Liz Parker right away. Yesterday I followed the blond one to an auto repair shop. She was with someone who looked like Kyle Valenti. My mind is clear now, no more drugs. I always had a perfect memory. They have children, it looks like, must be part of the plan. Sleeper agents of some type. Just sit back and study us for years. The when the time is right call in the rest of their kind. The kids are probably more of the infiltrators made to fit in and learn. I have to be careful. I can't make the same mistake and come at them head on this time. The kids are the best bet, see if I can pick one off for interrogation. I'll have to stake out the school, check the social media. _Its amazing what people put on the web these day_. I grimace as I realize how little personal security seems to mean now. It makes my job easier because I can access the school calender on the web site. A school dance is coming up. Maybe I can grab one during the dance. Shouldn't be to hard they can't get in my head as long as I have the mesh cap on. My phone beeps.

A message? It reads"operative in place at school that can interfere with their communication, reply to message to coordinate, happy hunting".

It must be the one that set me free. Did he track me or maybe he just wanted to test me make sure I was still capable.

I reply "Will coordinate, summer dance, snatch and interrogate".

Message reply " I knew you would be up to the task agent. My asset will keep them from communicating with any one else at the school during the dance".

I am excited now. I'll be able to pick one off and even if someone else is at the dance they wont be able to call them for help. _Perfect._

Now to memorize the schools lay out and find a way to legitimately wander around school grounds. I don't know, I can pretend to be a prospective students parent looking at schools in area of a possible house purchase. If I dress in an expensive suit and look important that usually keeps the questions to a minimum. And at the dance I can say, what? I'm a parent looking for my wayward child. Now lets just hope one of them actually shows up to this thing.

**Maddy**

"I know what you saw mom" Maddy pleads insistently " but I won't be alone. Zan is going with me".

This isn't going well my mom is being overprotective again. This is the first time I have been invited to help with any club activity. And I want to be more out there. I love my family including the extended one but this something new a little adventure outside the _evolved _as aunt Isabel likes to call us.

I give my mom my best convinced face.

" Please Jules mom will pick us up from school. Then you and dad or someone can pick us up. Okay".

My mom doesn't look convinced but she looks is leaning towards a yes. So I throw my best big eyes at her.

"OK" she agrees" but no side trips".

"And I want Mrs. Stanis to call me sometime, okay ".

My mom looks at me for a moment and gets that misty eyed mom look_. _You know the one, when they think your growing up to fast.

She muses,"sometime you'll have to tell me how you tricked Zandra into this, your aunt Ava and I are curious".

I just say " it was easy, ambush".

My mom laughed at that, "Jules or you "

I smile "Jules opened the door I pulled Zan in and Jules slammed the door".

Mom looks impressed. "team effort huh ?"

"Not really more like mutual interest" I reply.

Mom chuckles and walks into the other room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Man that was close, that guy my mom saw must really be freaking everyone out. The last few days have been tense. Dad located the tracker in Jenn's shoe. It had been inserted in the lining. Dad slagged it but he figures Margolin and whoever let him out, know our location.

Zan is still mad. I can tell even though she said she was cool with it. I tried to explain to her that I want to do this. With mom on the paranoia party bus I need Zan. Otherwise my mother would not to let me out of the house.

" Zan I promise I will make it up to you" I say again to try and smooth things over.

" Its cool Madness" she teases and grins at me.

I see that she is making an effort to forgive me for dragging her into what she refers to as "participation station".

She looks back at me and asks,

" you think _drools_ will have snacks".

I roll my eyes and say "if _Jules_ doesn't, I'll buy you king size Reese's on the way home, deal".

Zan smiles and this time I know I'm forgiven.

"how bout you get me Reese's even if she has snacks".

"Okay I can live with that".

Zan has a sweet tooth but she won't buy candy for herself. Its a quirk I haven't really figured out but it comes in handy. As if summoned buy our conversation Jules calls from down the walkway

"Maddy!"

I turn and look at Zan as she waves,

"later, have fun with drama girl".

Well it could have been worse.

"Hey Jules" I say.

I wonder how she can be so shiny all the time.

Jules looks at me and declares "I can't wait for the meeting, here is the outline for tonight".

I look at my micro as she flashes a list to me. I read the first line.

"Dance theme?" I say out loud.

Jules answers " yeah, cool huh ,since we are drama club Mrs Whaley thought we might want to do a theme like romeo and Juliet or grease or something unique".

"Like a costume ball or something".

Jules looks at me.

"Wow I was just thinking decorations and stuff but that would really be fun have everyone come as characters or period dress".

I don't know why but I remembered my mom telling me about the UFO festival they used to have in her hometown. I say,

"A crash festival".

Jules looks confused and asks "Whats a crash festival?"

The bell rings.

"I'll tell you in drama class, okay Jules".

When I turn to go to class I see the new kid watching me. He notices me looking at him and he walks into the classroom. I have a weird feeling again, but it slips away as I walk into math.

Drama is a fun class. Jules pulls me to the side and tells me Mrs. Whaley has given us a free day today.

"Now what is a crash festival?" Jules asks me with barely controlled intensity. "My parents are from Roswell. You know where everyone thinks a UFO crashed and the government covered it up."

Jules nods.

"Well each year they used to have a carnival where everyone would dress up like aliens or Sci-Fi characters. There would be talk panels by UFO groups and at night there would be music and games and food booths set up and it was all kicked off by a fake UFO that was dropped and exploded into fire works".

While Jules listened to my description I could tell she like the idea a lot. She looks at me and says,

" a UFO crash party. No one has ever done anything like that here".

Mrs Whaley walks by and overhears our conversation.

"Ladies, I like what I'm what I'm hearing. Way to think outside the box".

"Thank you Mrs. Whaley" we both say and grin at each other .

The Sci-Fi dance party idea is a big hit. I even think Zan is happy with the idea. She whispered to me as we walk into Jules house.

"wonder what they would think if they knew there were going to be real aliens at the dance".

I just smile at her and say" probably _run". _

_ S_he smirks at me and finds a place to sit. The Gomez guy was there and two other people from drama club that I didn't know. Jules introduces Zan and I to the group and then them to us.

"Zandra, Maddy," she starts with Gomez "this is Philip Salas, Amber Fredricks, and Stephan Marks.

After the introductions, we go over the ideas for the dance, the Sci-Fi crash party is the winner.

Jules asks "now we don't have a budget that allows for a professional DJ does anyone know anyone that could help out at reduced amount?"

Zan speaks up for the first time and declares" you should let Madness do it she's like a music savant".

Amber and Stephen turn and ask me if I know how to mix dance music. Zan got me back alright. I look at her she has bemused look and shrugs at me.

" Yes basic stuff. If you rent the amps I can DJ for you" I answer.

Amber and Jules both say how awesome that I am and how much it will help the club budget. I ask what they are raising money for.

Stephen answers "Costumes are expensive, even if you get help with sewing, material isn't cheap. Money for paint and other art supplies to refurbish props comes out of our budget as well unless we can get donated materials".

I nod realizing the scope of the club. J

ules continues " there are about twenty members of the drama club but a lot of them are underclassmen this year. We are rebuilding as we had nine members graduate last year".

Phillip speaks up and he's looking at Zan as he say's "I know you guys aren't regular members but it would be cool if you joined".

Zan looks at up and notices that Phillip is looking at her. I am probably the only one to notice but I think Zan actually blushed a little as she answers

"lets not get ahead of ourselves here."

Jules looks around at everyone and announces "I think we are done, Phillip will you put the notice up on the school site".

Phillip Nods an affirmative while he is stealing glances at Zan as we wrap up .

**Jenn**

I want to know how do _abilities _happen.

"How does this happen Maddy?"

I look at Maddy as she returns from her dance committee meeting.

"You said your mom was born without powers but after your dad healed her she developed them".

Maddy sits down across from me. I could tell she was thinking about my question. "First of all, according to my father the abilities we have are _human_ just thousands of years of evolution ahead. My cousin Nina thinks that when someone is healed that there are two processes. The first is manipulating the wound itself, repairing the damage. She said humans are very complex and adaptble. So she believes that several switches are activated in the genetic structure telling the body to adjust to the process . That switch stays on and causes a genetic evolutionary reaction and abilities develop. Nina also believes that the original alien hybrids powers were hardwired genetically so those traits carry over . But she believes that as with healed humans and like Clarissa whose parents were both healed humans the effect is more random. She also believes that being around other hybrids accelerates the process of development.

Jenn takes a moment and digests what Maddy said.

"So there is no way of knowing if or what abilities I will have".

Maddy shakes her head at me and admits "not really, though telekinesis and telepathy seem to be a common thread".

I think to myself any of those would be cool. Then I have a thought that scares me. Maddy picks up the look on my face and asks,

"Are you okay".

I don't know what to say till I remember what Liz said about asking anything. "Maddy if I don't develop abilities will I have to leave?"

Maddy gives me a strange look but doesn't hesitate.

"no, you're family now Jenn this is your home forever".

_Okay._ I'm awake and staring at my closet, its been almost two weeks since I arrived. I'm supposed to be getting ready for school. I don't know what to wear. I hear a knock at the door. _My door,_ its been a while since I had my own space. Liz gave me the extra room upstairs it was kind of a office slash storage and guest room. I walk over and its Maddy.

She asks "Hey need any help finding an outfit?"

The look on my face must have said something because she says" I didn't look, but first day at a new school, got to be nerve wracking".

I just step aside and wave her in.

"Its pretty warm and the walkways are outside so go light"

She walks to the closet and pulls out a top and a skirt. She looks at me and asks,

"do you get cold easy?"

I shake my head "

" I wouldn't even worry about taking the hoodie or anything then".

She walks out, "see you at breakfast".

I go with the outfit Maddy picked paired with my hi-tops and knee socks. I'm walking towards the kitchen when hear Maddy say,

"I think adoption is a good thing mom. It gives her something solid".

Liz replies"I agree honey, but that's a long process she might turn eighteen long before its finished. It also brings a lot of scrutiny too. She is part of this family and I don't want her to go through unnecessary pain and aggravation, okay. Let uncle Jesse handle the legal stuff and Jenn can just work on being happy"

. I was blown away. I took a moment to compose myself before I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Maddy, good morning Mrs. Evans".

Liz turns and smiles "good morning Jenn nice outfit".

Alex walks in at that moment and stops.

He looks at me and stutters a "good morning".

Liz explains" forgive Alex his brain takes time to engage in the morning".

Maddy is grinning at her brother and teases "no he's just not very suave when he's faced with a pretty girl".

He blushes and when I notice, I start to blush. Alex thinks _I'm_ pretty.

Maddy starts singing "I kissed a girl and I liked it".

At which point Liz announces

"time to go children"

and smacks Maddy on the head.

Maddy is grinning all the way to the car.

I say to her "do you know you look like a demented pixie when you smile like that?"

Ha, she's got you pegged Madness".

I hear from the driveway. I turn and see Zandra bouncing towards the car.

" I need a ride my moms running late".

Alex responds "get in".

Zan turns and looks questioningly at Maddy. Suddenly Zandra is grinning like Maddy and for some reason I blush again.

"Oh, Jenn cute outfit. Don't you think so too, Alex?" Zan comments as she slips into the backseat with Maddy.

I realize that now I'll be sitting next to Alex. I turn and look at Maddy.

_ Oh, you are a demented pixie,_ I think at her.

Zan sighs "_sisters_" with an eye roll which starts both Maddy and her laughing and then I'm laughing along with them.

Alex mutters, "crazy people" and pulls away from the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**Maddy**

Everything is great. Jenn is fitting in at school. Zan and I are looking forward to the dance we helped plan. Alex is moving along with Kate even though he likes Jenn too. Even the twins, Stormy and Rainy have decided to incorporate Jenn into their odd lives. My mother has had no more visions and neither have I. So Murphy's law kicks in. Something bad will happen at the worst possible moment,

Que the _dun dun dun_ music.

So Alex texts me he staying late after school. He's our ride. Jules and Zan want coffee and we all decide to go across the street to the little shop and get mocha-latte. When we start across the street Jules drops her purse Jenn starts to turn back and calls to us.

"Hey Jules dropped something" and I hear screeching tires and realize both Jenn and Jules are in the path of a car that has lost control.

I react and throw a shield between the girls and the car. When the car slams into the barrier Jules turns away instinctively and see's my glowing hands. The realization that I just stopped a car from hitting her kicks her into panic freakout mode . Jenn grabs Jules hands and pulls her toward the curb and around the corner towards the coffee shop. Zan advised me quietly

" drivers OK airbags worked lets go before anyone else shows up".

Jules is sitting on the sidewalk with her head between her knees. Jenn is trying to sooth her.

"Its ok Jules your safe now".

I hear her mumble "she stopped the car".

To which Jenn replies "and your alive".

I decide its know or never and ask Jules "are you alright Jules".

Her head shoots up and her eyes are gigantic.

"How?"

I kneel down next to her and answer.

"Its just a gift I have. My family knows but I would like to keep it a secret if that's okay.

_"Okay"_

she looks at me.

"you just saved my life, I love you Maddy"

and she throws her arms around me and starts bawling and hiccuping and repeating" thank you" over and over again.

Zan thinks at me,"she's a strange little mouse isn't she?"

Jenn puts her hand on my shoulder and agrees quietly.

"I want to thank you too little sister".

I look over to her and realize she is composed and calm.

Jenn suggests "Zan lets get that coffee. We'll bring Maddy and Jules some in a minute".

Zan nods and follows Jenn.

Jules is starting to calm down now. When I lean over she looks up and suddenly she kisses me, short and intense.

She pulls away.

"I'm sorry", she says quickly and starts digging in her small purse. She wipes her face with a tissue from the purse.

I smile at her and she leans against me putting her head close to mine.

She went on" Maddy I'm sorry I freaked everything happened so fast and I don't why I did that it just seemed like a good idea".

I tell her "Its cool ".

I think to myself it was sweet actually and I remember reading somewhere about people do things they normally wouldn't after very intense situations or maybe it was in a movie. Well one to tell the kids someday, my first kiss was from a girl. Zan comes back with Jenn and coffee.

I take the offered cup and make a toast.

"To secrets, sisters, and friends"

"Here, here ",everyone agrees and takes a sip.

Later that night I recount the story to my mom and Jenn.

" then she apologized for kissing me".

Jenn reiterates what I was thinking at the time.

"that was kind of sweet".

I look to my mom and ask her

" You think its going to be okay".

My mom just looks at me with that misty eyed look again.

She answers,

"you had no choice, you did the right thing, hopefully she will not say anything to anyone".

I tell my mom "I know you have to tell the others, but could you keep the kissing part out".

She chuckles and nods" good night you two".

Jenn stays behind for a minute.

" Maddy I want to thank you again what you did was incredible and someday I hope I can return the favor".

I remember some of the things I saw and felt when I healed her scars.

I smile and say, "good night, sis".

Knowing that hearing that word means more than either of us can explain.

**Stormy **

** "**Sis we have to get Maddy to play our stuff".

Rainy responds "Stormy are you sure we're ready".

"we are Rain nobody can do what we can, tonight I want to show Maddy and Jenn what we've been working on".

"Okay Stormy. Can I ask Jenn about doing the vocal track too?"

"sure sis they'll be blasted when they here our stuff".

"Hey Stormy do you think Charlie would like to hear our stuff?"

I wasn't fooled. Rainy had been watching Charlie since the day uncle Max introduced him. He's good looking and he's got a nice smile, but I don't get the distraction. I have never seen her like this before .

"Rain are you crushing on Charlie?"

There, I put it out in the light. Rainy, my sweet twin, blushes so dark it's kinda scary and stutters

" May, Maybe a little. He's so nice and he's tall too".

"Yeah "

I get it.

That's one of the things about being only fifteen and already taller than every boy our age. Charlie is at least 6'2" and its nice to be able to look in a boy's eyes, even when wearing heels. I look at my sister and decide to mess with her a little.

"I bet he's a good kisser too" and waggle my eyebrows at her.

Rainy gets a far off look then she licks her lips and blushes again

I think _oh poor Rain_ and say,

"Oh gawd you got it bad sis".

She confesses quietly and a little breathless.

"Yeah sis capital B bad".

I call Maddy on her Micro.

She answers" Whats up stormy"

"Hey Maddy can you and Jenn come over to my moms studio for a minute we want to show you something"

She sounds a little suspicious

"why?"

Rainy and I have been working on some tracks we want you to hear".

"Stormy I've already got my set list ".

I plead "Please you got to hear this its completely new I guarantee you'll like.

I hear her ask Jenn.

Maddy answers me "no problemo, give us twenty".

I look up and see the pleading of my sister eyes.

" Hey Maddy will you ask Charlie to come too, if he can?"

I try not to laugh as Rainy starts jumping up and down with her hands clamped over mouth.

"Sure Stormy he'll come ".

I nod at my spasmodic sis and she falls over.

"Thanks Maddy twenty minutes".

**Maddy **

I look at Jenn and Charlie.

" That was weird. Stormy asked for us to came over and hear some tracks".

Jenn nods and says" Oh yeah I was over there with them they were doing something last weekend".

I look at her.

"what did it sound like Jenn?"

Jenn thinks for a second.

"like some wicked electronica dance stuff".

Im a little curious to see what they did and Stormy never says please.

Charlie asks "and they want me to come too?"

"Yeah you too, Stormy asked for you specifically. I said you'd come is that alright".

"Sure", Charlie says, "sounds like fun".

"I haven't spent much time with twins since I got here".

" I'll tell mom and we' head over"

The studio was small but well done. Maria liked to do some independent stuff from time to time and didn't like the drive to LA. The twins had done some of their own music here as well. We walked in and Stormy waved us into the studio. Rainy was standing in front of a bank of microphones.

Stormy explains.

" we've already recorded this but we wanted to show how we did it".

She walks over to the microphones. The twins close their eyes and raise their hands towards the microphones. Their hands begin to glow and pulse. I hear strange a strange rhythm and then the melody hook kicks in. It is hard to describe but Jenn was right is was a wicked dance beat. The twin slower they're hands.

I say "how?"

Rainy speaks up.

"we create the sound waves the same way we do matter manipulation. Do you like it Charlie?"

I'm surprised when I see the blush on Rainy's face when she looks at charlie.

He answers "Its fantastic Rainy".

I watch Rainy's face as charlie answers. She is smiling and blushing.

_Oh man she's in love with Charlie_.

I look over to Stormy and she is watching her sisters face like I am.

I say" hey Stormy flash me those tracks I'm going to put them in my set".

Stormy looks over to me.

" Awesome Maddy But we want to get Jenn to do a vocal track OKAY ".

Jenn looks surprised and Rainy breaks away from her Charlie-fest.

"Yeah come on over "

Jenn walks over and the twins show her the sheet lyrics.

Rainy says,"sing like this" and demonstrates.

Jenn takes the headset offered and nods . She begins to sing and it surprises me. Jenn has a strong voice similar to Christina Aguilera and she belts out the lyrics.

Stormy calls out "got it thanks Jenn".

We all clap as Jenn bows and blushes.

I say," you sound great Jenn I cant wait to hear the track with your vocals ".

Rainy comes out of the booth and stands close to charlie. Stormy looks at me watching Rainy and shakes her head slightly at me as if to say she's lost her mind. I can't blame Rainy though charlie is easy to look at. 6'3",bronze hair ,blue eyes, and a good heart. If he wasn't my brother I might be jealous. He's twenty one and out her reach even if her 5'9" frame looks good next to him.

The day before the dance the amber alert went out. Two students from our school are reported missing. It's reported as possible runaways because the two were dating. Still no visions or flashes about our stalkers. My father called his contact in the FBI and let her know that Margolin is in the area, she discretely passed the info on to the local office. Jenn knocks at my door and I let her in. She has her costume on. She is dressed as Starfire from the old teen titans cartoon and she looks great in her purple skirt and thigh highs.

She asks me "can you do my hair please?"

she's holding temporary color to make it red.

I say "hold still" and run my hands over her hair "there, red".

She walks to the mirror and exclaims

" that is _so_ cool".

I check my seven of nine costume and make up.

"what is Zan going as ?"

"Sheryl Nome from Macross ".

Jenn raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"huh?"

"Old anime series, you'll see. Oh and The twins are going as Chiana from Farscape. Alex is a Jedi knight. I was originally going as princess Leia in a white dress but I wanted to be able to move better".

My mom and dad pull up in a van. Mom pops out and announces

` "everybody in".

We pull down the drive and dad stops to pick up Zan and the twins. The twins look striking in their makeup. Zan is too cute for words with her pink hair and flowing sleeves.

Mom speaks from the front.

"listen everyone stay together OK. I am worried if you separate there might be an attempt'.

Then I saw it, the look on my mothers face, she had a vision. When we arrived everyone piled out and moved into the auditorium I had to set up and do sound check. The twins were my backup DJ's if I needed a break. I could feel my mothers anxiety and realized that almost all the parents were here, even uncle G, sweeping the school before the dance. They must not have found anything because I felt them move off. While I am making my way to the stage area I hear Jules calling my name.

"Maddy hey' .

I call back "Waz up buttercup".

I was worried things might be weird after the incident. Jules was true to her word she had only mentioned my gift one time since then. I felt closer to her. We had a lot in common.

"This is _awesome_" she trills.

She was right the room was filling with colors and costumes everyone was buzzing. Jules is wearing a super girl costume. There are a few _men in black_ suits floating around and a lot of anime cosplay. I tell Jules it time to start.

I walk to the sound table and announce.

"Aliens and gentle beings welcome to the first UFO crash dance. Remember this event is sponsored by the drama club".

I que up the twins first track.

" This first track is an original mix by Stormy and Rainy".

Everyone cheers and starts dancing.

The night is going really well until I notice a man dressed in a suit standing by the side exit. I look closer and realize its got to be Margolin. I try to get Zan or Alex, but it's like a wall. My mind is just not reaching them or they can't respond. I try the twins, nothing. I can see Zan talking to a boy near the back. I try again, still nothing. I focus on Margolin thinking maybe I can see what he is planning but I cant read his mind either. I set the equipment to play the rest of the set automatically. I start moving toward the stage exit. Hopefully I can move around to the side entrance and grab Zan. I go through the door and outside. The walkway is next to the parking area for teachers but they opened it for everyone so they could park closer. Once outside I can sense things again. I send to mom.

" Margolin is here, but I cant communicate inside the building for some reason".

Just as I finish I feel the area cut off just like inside. Something hits me hard in the back. It causes my body to spasm. A Taser or something, messing with my control. I'm laying on my side and someone sits me up against a tire.

It's Margolin,

he says "nice shot" to someone as he steps back.

_The dream is coming true_.

He pulls a knife out and starts to come toward me.

I begin to black out and I hear from the other direction.

" Hello little princess I'm glad your the first to die"

Suddenly the car alarm goes off and lights flash. I hear shouting, sizzling and crackling. Someone grabs me and starts patting me down. They find the thing in my back and pull it out. It's Jenn she's calling to someone.

Whatever it was that was blocking my telepathy lifts and I can hear my mom, dad, the twins. and Jenn. When I look at Jenn's mind I see grief and pain.

I find my voice. "oh god who Jenn "?

She replies" not now" but I see Jules body in Jenn's mind

. Blood covers her chest and stomach.

I plead with Jenn.

"get me to her Jenn".

I hear my mom closer now,but my father he's faster so he's out front. Wham, Somethings slams into him he got a shield up but what ever it was tore his shield apart. I lose the contact with him. I hear my mother scream from across the lot and the sky lights up.

I'm searching through minds looking for Jules hoping shes not dead. I feel raw power somewhere close by. Then I hear her, Jules is conscious and she isn't injured any more.

I look up at Jenn

" hey Jules is alright, someone got to her and healed her".

Jenn stuttered" What, how, who" .

I'm looking around searching again maybe it was Alex. Blinding emotions rip through me. I hear my mother call for help both mental and vocal.

"Help, Max is hurt please, Maddy, Alex, Oh god someone please" .

Then I can hear her voice pleading with my father,

"stay awake, Max stay with me".

The twins fly by Jenn and I, their body's glowing with power, heading towards the sound of my mothers voice.

I can move again I tell Jenn "help me up I can move a little now ".

Jenn helps me to my feet.

I turn in the direction of my mother when I feel the raw power again sustained longer this time. I see my mother and the twins kneeling by someone on the ground. the twins have joined hands and are doing something to my father.

Jenn asks "what are they doing?"

I realize and say " they're healing him" .

When I reach them I see the damage. My fathers chest is badly burned.

I mind call "mom I didn't know the twins could heal anyone"

She reply's back" neither did they apparently, but when they work together they can. Maddy there was nothing left and they repaired it. I've never seen anything like it, not even your father."

The twins stopped. My father sits up but he's still hurt. I step over and scan him. Something is wrong. I feel damage there.

My mothers asks "Max what was that"?

Dad explains"It was like the thing that killed Nasedo".

My mind races" you couldn't heal him though how did they"

My dad replies I don't know but the twins are stronger than all of us and the stones we used to have, combined".

I step over and scan him.

" Dad somethings wrong I still feel damage".

He just shakes his head "I'm OK for now lets check on everyone else"

Jenn is leaning against a car while my dad is talking. As I turn to look at her she collapses.

I call to the twins "can you help her my powers seem to be wonky after the Taser thing"

Because I felt something wrong with dad but he said he was alright. They walk over and roll her on her back and place there hands over her.

Stormy reports.

" broken ribs, internal bleeding, cracked sternum collapsed lung".

I'm astonished, how had Jenn been on her feet at all.

I feel the power again. 1.2.3. and they are finished.

Jenn opens her eyes.

She exclaims wide eyed" wow, I feel fantastic".

Strange as it may seem the whole thing lasted less than ten minutes.

Margolin was gone for now.

**Zan**

When we got back to the compound everyone headed to the training building. after Maddy uncle G points to me.

"Your next, spill".

"When I realized that Maddy wasn't on stage I turned to walk away from Jason. He grabbed me, and not gently. So I knocked him out".

I hear snickers from the twins.

"when he fell down a device fell out of his hand. I saw Alex heading my way so I bent over to pick it up, it reacted to me or something . Next thing I know I'm be healed by Alex. We went looking for that creep Jason, but he was gone. Then your mom nearly split my head with that call".

**Jenn**

** "**You next Jenn".

Mr Guerin asks" what happened".

" Okay I saw Maddy heading for the stage exit so I grabbed Jules and waved at the twins. I pointed at the door and they nodded but they were half way across them room. and I was by the stage. Jules and I go outside and see Maddy heading down the building towards the front entrance. As we get about thirty feet from her I hear a pop sound and Maddy drops like like someone cut the strings on a puppet. I freeze and see a guy run over to her and prop her up. I thought he might be helping till I saw the blade. So I sneak up behind him hit the car to make it alarm. He spins around and kicks me in the chest and knocks me down then he kicked me a couple more times . I saw Jules swing something at him".

Jules speaks up" I hit him with a plant post. You know the ones they use to hold up little trees. There were some on the ground by the sidewalk, then he stabbed me. I blacked out".

Jenn continues "Right so just as he was turning back to me some kind of energy hit him and his head started crackling and he was shouting ,damn you ,damn you, and ran off. That was when I saw the twins bend over Jules"

Rainy explained" Oh god I was so scared . Stormy hit that guy with an energy bolt and he ran off. Then we saw Jules bleeding we bent over to check her but she had no pulse"

I heard a gasp from Jules

"So we were crying and I hugged Stormy. That's when we felt it".

Stormy continues for Rainy " its like we could see the damage to her heart and spine. There was still brain activity and it was like instinct to repair it. We put our hands on the wound and told it to repair. Then it was just feeding power to it. When we separated we couldn't feel it anymore. We just repeated the same with uncle Max and Jenn.

**Liz**

Michaellooks at me and I nod.

" Max and I were running into the lot when Nicholas stepped out from behind a vehicle. He pointed something at Max. Max got a shield up, but it tore through it and hit him in the chest. I screamed and threw a bolt at him. I think he fired the device again, or he was shielded, because my bolt flared about ten feet in front of him. So I threw another bolt and hit the device he was holding. It might have fried it. Whatever it was seemed to scare him because he ran to a car that was waiting and took off. I turned and went to Max. The injury was bad there was a hole where his heart and left lung should be. Whatever the twins did it repaired the damage and kept him alive".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

**Max**

_My daughter is right_. The twins repaired the damage, but I'm not healed. Maybe with continual treatment I can survive this. Maybe. There is something else important to consider though. I feel it deep down, the Crest of the ruler. Even though I never really took up the role of king I still hold the power of rightful ruler. The Crest is a manifestation of that power and right now it's saying you may not recover enough to fulfill the office. That feeling is telling me I need to pass the torch, so to speak. The essence of the ruler will pass on its own, like it did before, if I don't do it myself. As the days go by the instinct to let the essence move on is becoming unbearable. I don't want my any of my children burdened with that load. _What can I do_?

"Liz we need to talk" I whisper to my wife.

_My wife,_ the term seems to small to describe my soul's only other puzzle piece. She is brilliant and brave and makes me a better man.

She says "I know. Maddy said there is still damage. She thinks she was wrong because the stun dart messed up her senses. She wasn't was she?"

"No, she was right the first time".

Oh... it hurt to see Liz's face crumple and to confirm her fear, but we have been through to much to hold back these things now.

" How long ?" she asks.

I respond"I don't know. My body isn't repairing itself anymore whatever the twins did won't hold for long".

I think to myself, _the damage slowed down but it is still expanding slowly effecting the new tissue as well_.

I look at Liz and say" that isn't what I want to talk about though".

I take a moment to gather my thoughts before I begin.

"The last time I _died _the Crest, or seal, passed to Michael remember."

I continue as Liz nods.

" The Crest of the ruler is , I guess _urging_ is the best word, urging me to pass it on".

I wait as I watch several emotions pass over Liz's face.

She looks me in the eye and says,

"No, Max, no, you are not dying and you are not putting this on the kids right now".

She pleads, finishing in a whisper.

"they aren't ready Max and neither am I ".

We hold each other and I fight back the emotions that threaten to smother me. As usual I find strength from her touch. Several moments pass by as we remain huddled together.

Liz finally sits back and says,

" okay your right we should tell them but I don't think you should pass the seal just yet. Remember what happened with Michael. He went a little",

and makes a swirly motion with her hand.

I laugh "I know, it went to his head".

Liz then gives me serious look and insists,

" you are not going to die Maxwell Evans! I won't allow it!"

Then her demeanor shifts entirely and briefly I see the steel core underneath. She states quietly,

"and I'm going to kill Nicholas".

**Nicholas**

"Jason ! What the hell happened? You idiot".

The boy was not proving very useful. When I picked him up from the alien abduction _support group_ I thought he might be a good way to infiltrate the hybrids children. I told him that Max and his group were part of an alien conspiracy. I mean he was abducted by one of the others, for what I don't care. I could feel the energy signatures on him. We could have killed or captured several of them as they came to look for the little girl. Some how the parents got notified and they were close by.

_Oh well Zan, I mean max, is dead_.

That device breaks down power and DNA. The device will take a few days to regenerate enough to fire again. Damn thing must be defective though. There is no way that human woman had enough juice to damage that thing.

I hear the boy respond.

" You didn't tell me that thing was that strong. Feels like I got hit by a linebacker and my friggin teeth are loose".

I sneer ," beat up by a girl, yeah give me another excuse".

At least Margolin did some damage. I didn't get a good look, but I know he got a couple of them. Without their healer they would be off balance dealing with the injury's. Nicholas smiles to himself

"Now to lay out the bait".

He crosses the room and opens the door. The whimpers he hears make him happy. "okay kiddies. Time to make a movie, so _show me _some emotion"

and he pushes record.

Just as I finish up with the _bait_ my micro beeps. A message from Margolin.

It reads "from agent: recon finished targets injured but no casualties, please advise".

I read it three times before it sinks in.

_No casualties. How is that possible?_

Max should be a pile of dust by now.

I answer back.

" to agent: continue recon for other possible locations for attack. forget interrogation for now. look for elimination scenarios whatever means necessary. lets thin the herd. Will leave comunication suppressor for you "

"from agent: will do".

_ Now how did Max survive that device?_

It should have shredded his cells in a couple hours. That is what it is designed to do. Not even the protectors couldn't withstand it and they were much stronger than the human hybrids. Then it hits me,

_human hybrids _

_ ,_of course, the execution device is designed work on Antarian DNA. Max's human DNA must be buffering the effects and one of the others is obviously a healer, since everyone survived. That means he is on borrowed time. The theory is sound but I still need to make sure the device isn't defective. I need an Antarian to test it on and then I'll need to adjust it to effect both alien and human DNA. The protector is perfect to test it on. Two birds one stone. I need the protector out of the way anyway, but that means a trip to Los Angeles. _Damn, I hate big city's_.

I call to the other room

" Jason I'm going to L.A "

he walks into the room and asks,

" why".

I play it up" I got a lead on another alien and I want to do another test on the weapon. I'll be back in the morning".

He reply's "whatev, I'm not messing with the two in the other room though".

I smile and nod to him as I consider how handy he is going to be when I'm ready to test the device on humans.

_Not a total loss after all, at least he will be of some use, _I think as I open the taxi door.

I tell the driver "one quick stop before the airport".

He asks"where to"?

I answer "the Quality Inn around the corner".

**Maddy**

Angry doesn't begin to cover what I feel. That waste of humanity, Margolin, hurt my family and me. He nearly killed Jules. He would kill us all if he could. Mom said Nicholas is involved too. I pace in my room, music blasted so I can't hear the little voice in my head. The one that is telling me to hunt them down. The little voice apparently is ignoring my nightmares and the fact I'm scared to be alone. I'm going crazy but I still want find and crush the ones threatening my friends. It doesn't compute, self-preservation is trying to offset the fury building inside me.

"Maddy"

I hear my moms quiet mind call. I wave and the music stops.

"come down we need to talk".

She's worried.

I can feel it like an ache in my shoulders.

When I arrive downstairs everyone is already in the living room. Charlie, Jenn, Alex, and my mom are standing. My father is seated. He looks worse. I suspect that maybe my assessment after the twins healed him was right and he is still injured.

He clears his throat.

He begins"I am not healing and my powers are fading".

My assumption is confirmed but I still feel like someone pulled the ground out from under my feet.

"The twins are not to blame. According to Langley the device that was used is an execution device that destroys both power and cellular structure. It should have broken down all my DNA within hours".

He pauses and I realize my father just admitted that the device should have killed him and probably is killing him.

He continues,

" the twins slowed the process down but didn't halt it. I will need continual treatment".

Charlie sits down and puts his hands on his face. Alex and Jenn look frozen.

My mother speaks" there is more, but the problem now is something called the Crest of the ruler. It is the essence of the rightful ruler of Antar and it will need to be passed on".

I blurt out "why, who cares about that right now".

My mom snaps at me

" **_It_** does".

She continues " The crest would pass on its own, after... but it is making your father uncomfortable because it wants to be passed now."

Charlie asks " it has a mind of its own?"

My dad answers " not as much as it has imperatives. With my health in question it's imperative is to move to the next candidate. That would be you Charlie".

Charlie looks a little queasy.

"what if I don't want it"?

Dad answers "I don't think it matters but remember you don't have to be a king here its just a left over of another life". My father glances at my mother as he say's,

" Besides I haven't decided to do this yet, but just in case things go bad we thought you all should be aware".

**Liz**

I wake because of Maddy's screams.

"What's wrong" Max says still groggy"

"Its Maddy I think she having a nightmare"

Max fumbles with the light and I get out of bed. I walk down the hall and see Jenn about to open Maddy's door.

"Wait" I call "Let me Jenn, she may be charged up and I don't want you to get hurt".

Jenn nods and steps aside.

I open the door and the screams stop.

"Mommy" I hear my daughter say.

She hasn't called me that in ten years. She is sitting up.

I answer"Yes baby" and I turn on the lights.

She looks over at me I can see terror and pain in her expression.

She says, sounding eerily like she is seven again.

" Aunt Ava and uncle Kyle and KJ they died, they burned.

" oh god "

I hear from behind me and I turn around.

Jenn is holding her head and tears are pouring down her face. She pushes past me and climbs into bed with Maddy. She wraps her arms around Maddy and starts rocking. "Jenn are you alright ",

and I begin to walk over to them. Maddy's face relaxes and she starts crying. I realize that the humming I hear is in my head and I feel a wave of warmth and calm wash over me. At first I think it's Maddy she is somehow doing this, but it can't be. I am catching disjointed images and thoughts from her.

" Jenn"

I whisper and place my hand on her shoulder. The humming stops and the calm feeling lifts.

She says without moving.

"I could see it, Kyle bleeding, crawling towards Ava who is clutching KJ like she trying to shield him, then heat and flash. Then bodies burned in the remains of some building".

Maddy begins to sob and the humming starts again along with the warm calming feeling.

Jenn is manifesting abilities already.

I sit down while Jenn holds Maddy and calms her for awhile. After several minutes Maddy stops sobbing and pulls away from Jenn's embrace. The humming stops and once again the calming effect disappears.

Maddy wipes her eyes and studies Jenn for a moment.

She says "Jenn you have powers. it's to soon."

She look at me and asks "did you feel it mom?"

I nod at her and smile

" I think she may be an empath, she has a calming effect and a telepath to some extent".

Jenn is sitting on the edge of the bed. She says quietly,

" Is this okay, is there something wrong with me?

I answer wondering _how_ to myself.

"Your okay. I knew you would be special, as for the why's I don't know".

Jenn's expression becomes serious as she asks,

"someone is going to try to kill Zandra's family what are we going to do"?

That one is easy

." We're going to stop them".

My daughter surprises me with the fury in her voice as she says.

"We're going to do _more_ than stop them. We're going to _end_ this."

I stand up and look over at the window. I wonder what time it is when Maddy's micro beeps.

She picks it up and say

" hey it's Zan she wants to know if she can come over early because ..."

and she trails off.

Jenn looks alarmed and asks "what is it ,Maddy whats wrong".

" They left 45 minutes ago because Kyle wanted to finish early so he could go to KJ's baseball game later"

. I say "Tell her to stay there Maddy and try to call to Kyle or Ava.

Come on Jenn, you to Maddy lets go.

I run down stairs, grab a jacket and slip on my shoes. Maddy and Jenn are coming down the stairs as I start the car.

" Mom, no one is answering me".

I say "Call the shop number on your micro" and I drive.

The shop is only ten minutes away.

"Ava hasn't taken the phone off answering service yet, it's to early mom".

"Okay girls, listen to me, when we get there stick together".  
Jenn and Maddy exchange a look that reminds me of my days on the run. Fear, excitement, and adrenalin.

I command. "Maddy shield up, Jenn watch her back".

When I pull into the shop lot I begin to build power, carefully as not to damage the car. We all get out and I notice the front office window has holes in it.

I whisper" he's here can you sense him Maddy.

She looks frustrated and says" I can't get a read "

that's when I hear plinking sounds and a bang from the back of the building.

I whisper" Go through the front Maddy, stay behind her Jenn, I'm going around the side".

While the girls head to the front I skim along the side of the building. Just as I get near the back corner Margolin strides out heading towards the shrubs that run along the property.

He stops and turns to face me. He has a large military style gun. He smile's and says

" Liz Parker , been awhile".

I don't know why he's smiling or why he hasn't tried to shoot me yet. What I do know is that I can't get any sense of him. He continues to smile and points to his head as if he's reading my thoughts.

He says" I have a little device that keeps them out of my head".

I hear a scream from inside and he starts to whip around but I don't give him a chance. I reach out with power and snatch the gun from him and toss it. Then I slam him into the wall. He folds against the wall and is still. I start to walk towards the corner when he sputters,

" You freaks, I'll kill you all".

I know he will. He will keep coming and coming until were all dead... or he is. He is quick and I barely deflect the knife he throws at me. Then, as I think he is out of options, he pulls a small gun out of somewhere. I don't give him another chance, I hit him with a blast that burns the wall behind him. Then I turn and walk away towards the crying I hear from inside.

At first I think either Jenn or Maddy is the one crying. Then, after I make my way through the door that Margolin shot to get out, I see Maddy bent over Kyle on the floor. Ava is covered in blood and sobbing, holding KJ. KJ is unconscious and I realize that Ava's clothes are shredded.

_ Oh god, he shot her and probably KJ and Kyle_.

He must have surprised them. Maddy has tears streaming down her face as she works on Kyle. I can feel the waves of power as she tries to bring him back. I bite back tears as I remember Max trying to bring back Alex.

I call to Maddy's mind quietly,

"He's gone honey whatever was Kyle is gone and no power will bring him back". " I hear her chanting "No no no no"

and she doubles what she is doing. She is glowing so bright its hard to look at her and the building starts shuddering. Jenn steps up to Maddy and places her hand on Maddy's shoulder . She collapses and Jenn rolls her over. Jenn pushes the hair out of Maddy's eyes and wipes her face.

Then she says "oh Madness you are not god, not quite anyway".

I walk over to Ava and check on KJ. He is breathing steady and Ava has quieted.

I ask " Ava are you alright physically?"

She looks at me with hollow eyes and nods. Okay lets get you out of here okay. Maddy suddenly jumps up and shouts.

"BOMB damn".

She runs back towards the front office. I Remember the part about burned bodies as Maddy calls to me

"Mom there's a bomb sitting on the floor in here".

I walk over to Ava and put my hand on her shoulder .

"We have to go Ava bring KJ okay"

She nods and begins for the door then she grabs my hand.

" Liz, Maddy is strong. She pulled me from the brink and I think, if Jenn hadn't stopped her, she might have done something very dangerous".

I nod and turn to Jenn.

"Help her to the car Jenn there is a blanket in the hatch"

Jenn nods and walks out behind Ava.

I walk in the other room and see my daughter standing over a black bag. It is open and I see the C4 markings and a green box with an antenna on it.

" Maddy we need to go"

She reaches her hand out and the green box jumps into her hand and then it glows red hot and crushes. She bends over, zips up the bag and picks it up.

Alarmed, I bark" What are you doing Madilyn"?

She says quietly " there will be to many questions if they find explosives here. I already pulled the security drive".

I am stunned. I hadn't even began to figure out what we were going to do.

" They'll think it was a robbery gone bad or something. Uncle Kyle has some very expensive equipment here. He came early and surprised them. They panicked and shot him".

I say to Maddy.

"Margolin is dead"

She nods and answers.

"Good, we'll have to get rid of his body".

I don't know what to do. I am worried for my daughter. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. At first she just stands with her arms at her sides. Slowly I feel her arm raise and hug me back. She buries her face in my shoulder and breaths a sigh.

She mutters" I can't cry anymore",

but she doesn't let go of me,

or the bag of C4.

When we walk outside Jenn is waiting for us.

She says "Ava put Margolin's body in the car. He had this in his pocket".

I recognized the disc. It looked like the one Brody had but it had labels with english instead of alien script. One said twist,with arrows, and the words on/off marking the arrows. So I twist it and suddenly I feel insulated. I try to mind call Maddy, nothing. So this is how they are blocking us.

I twisted it off and said to Jenn.

"This is how they blocked our telepathy".

Jenn responds " _really_. He had this on his head",

and hands me a mesh thing with some boxes on the back.

She continues" Ava said that this was something that kept her from getting inside his head or something. She said they had them in the special unit when they grabbed you before".

I shook my head. I always wondered how they designed that stuff. It must have been Nicholas feeding them tech as well as tips the whole time. I really want Nicholas' head on a plate. Them I think of something else. If he has this tech that means he is in contact with Antar again, because we fried everything that was here before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

_I'm dreaming. _

I look up from my magazine. Kyle is standing there by Langley's pool, smiling.

_Well,_ I think, _that answers the question of whether the human powers would return._

She smiles, _now I have to go visit_.

I promised to help if his powers returned. I'll tell Langley thank you for letting me crash here so long. I needed to be somewhere else for awhile, away from the familiar faces that made me hurt inside. They needed me gone too. They needed Tess to fade away. That would have been impossible with my mug in their face day in and day out.

I'm waiting for the bus that will take me to Roswell when I spot Kyle again.

I whisper,"I'm on my way" and, as the smile spreads across his face, something deep inside me warms.

He blinks out again, but it doesn't matter. The despair is gone. I know I'm going home.

"Ava, honey, wake up".

"Kyle? What?"

"Wake up, its time to get up"

I feel his hand on my hair as he pushes it out of the way to kiss my cheek.

"I was dreaming about you", I mumble sleepily.

Reality seeps in.

"Margolin... you ..was it a dream".

"I wasn't a dream" he replies

I turn over and look into my husbands eyes. They are looking at me with the sweetest expression. It's the same one that he had when I handed him our daughter for the first time, a mixture of wonder and pride.

"What do you mean your right here".

" Yes, I am, for as long as you need. Now wake up Ava, Its time."

"Time. For what?"

"Ava, Buddha says, "_do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future , concentrate the mind on the present_"

"I don't understand. Kyle I'm scared".

"It's time to get up, to make the first step, to stand with our children, to let me go,

Wake up!"

I hear someone calling,

"Mom".

Someone is shaking me. I open my eyes and see Zandra standing by the bed. It takes me moment to figure out where I am. I look around. I'm in the guest room.

Zandra is standing by the door now. She pauses and says over he shoulder,

"Mom, we have to get ready".

Reality crushes itself in to my body. Suddenly I feel like gravity has doubled and my brain is pudding.

_Why, kyle, why did you...no, no more, he is right. I have to move... our children ... it hurts. _

It feels like someone pulled a piece of me out, then sealed the wound, leaving a hollow space that aches. I squeeze my arms across my stomach to try to dull the pain.

Zan calls from the other room.

_"_Aunt Liz is here to help, mom".

I sit on the edge of the bed with my eyes closed. I hear Zandra talking to Liz.

"She won't go in her room and she hasn't talked since she came home".

"Zan give her some time." Liz reply's

Zan asks," did Maddy come with you?"

"No, that's Jenn bringing food in. Maddy is taking..."

Zan interrupts Liz,"that's Okay. That's fine, I'm not interested in Maddy right now".

I hear a door slam. Liz tells Jenn where to put the food and to get KJ up. I'm confused, why is Zan angry with Maddy. The mystery begins to stir something in my mind.

_I should go find out whats wrong. _

Liz knocks on the door and I try to open open my eyes. They are stuck shut.

Liz asks me ,"Ava what can I do to help you get ready?"

"My eyes are stuck shut ", I say.

"Okay I'll get a warm washcloth, hold on "

"And I'm thirsty could I have some water"

"sure"

I ask, "why is Zandra mad at Maddy?"

Liz is quiet but I can feel her discomfort as she reply's,

"I'll tell you after I get you the water and a washcloth".

I nod. I consider, while I wait, the fact that Liz at one time couldn't stand to see me. Not because of anything I had done.

I couldn't blame her after what Tess, my double, did.

She is now my closest friend.

I marvel at my circumstance.

Liz returns and without a word begins to clean my eyes and face. Her touch is gentle and reassuring.

"Ava try to open your eyes".

My eyes open and I see Liz's face. She looks terrible. Dark circles around her bloodshot eyes and she looks bone tired. She is wearing a smile so brittle that it looks like it could break with any pressure.

I wrinkle my forehead, I feel something stirring again.

"Liz what happened ?"

"Maddy is blaming herself and Zan is mad that we didn't take her when we went to the shop that day".

I shake my head as I try not to let the memories surface. I can't stop them though. I hear the door open and close. I turn, recognize Margolin and scream.

Kyle is by me like a streak and Margolin opens fire. The bullets pound Kyle back and hit me in the thigh and arm.

I grab KJ and spin as the bullets rip through me and him.

Kyle is still alive and crawling towards me.

I see Margolin step up to Kyle and shoot him through the head just before I black out.

Someone is shaking me again. I focus on the face in front of me.

"Liz?" I recognize her face.

"Ava you were shaking and mumbling, no no, no no".

I feel tears forming as I hear Kyles voice in my head saying, " it's time".

"I can't"

I Feel Liz's hands on my shoulders.

"Ava is it okay if Jenn helps you, she has a gift. Maybe it can help you through the funeral".

I nod as gravity increases on my body. I want to reach for Liz, to tell her I'm being crushed by my own weight. I can't move and my voice has left me. I hear a low sound, like humming. The weight lessens as the sound grows.

Arms circle me and I feel hair brush my face. I realize my eyes are closed. Light and warmth flow through me making me lighter.

I hear Kyle's laughter, he calls out to me, "its hope, I can see it. Its beautiful. The girl is gifted. Let her light carry you awhile Ava".

I could still hear his laughter as I open my eyes. The humming fades away. Wide brown eyes meet my gaze.

"I could hear someone laughing. It sounded like...".

I nod. "Kyle. I'm not sure how, but Kyle is still with me. At least a piece of him is".

I jump as Liz speaks." That happened before with Alex and Isabel. It was almost as if a part of his soul stuck around to make sure she was safe before he moved on".

Jenn turns to Liz," Really"

Liz continues" At my wedding Isabel pulled us aside and helped us see him so he could say goodbye. Isabel said he told her she had to let him go. He seemed happy".

I think to myself, that's_ sounds just like Kyle._ _He would make sure we were okay before he left. I guess that's what he meant when he said he is here as long as I need him._

I stand and thank Jenn.

"Its time to go " and I take that first step, one of many I must take, without Kyle by my side.

I hear a chuckle and Kyle's voice." Buddha says everything is changeable, everything appears and disappears; there is no blissful peace until one passes beyond the agony of life and death". Another chuckle, " and maybe not even then".

I smile at my husbands perverse sense of humor,"yeah and apparently not even then".

**Maddy**

I can't think straight.

My father locked the stuff we got from Margolin away in the training building.

I am standing in front of that door now.

_What am I doing?_

My hands reaches for the lock. click . My arm pushes the door open and I step inside. My arm closes the door quietly. I stand perfectly still.

_What am I doing?_

With a flick of my wrist the light comes on. I walk over to the shelf. The device is laying there, innocently. I remember the labeling from when I saw it before. My hand picks it up.

_What am I doing?_

My hands traces the outline and I read the labels. on/off , dampening field, tracking, homing. My hands twist it on and I feel insulated. My finger pushes the space for tracking. The insulation goes away. The center blinks. then pulses in a direction. Its pointing at me. I turn and it points away from me.

_What? Wait its pointing toward the house. _

I notice that there are dots, two dots, at the edge of the of the center. One pulses the same color as the directional. I touch the other dot and it blinks and the pulse changes directions. The pulse is much slower. Who is the device tracking? The first pulse is pointing to my house the second is pointing at ...Aunt Ava's house.

_Its tracking the hybrids..no its tracking aliens._

I realize it tracks aliens. That's why its not reacting to me. The pulse stops and it shows only one pulse now.

I hear Alex calling me from the house, "Maddy come on we're leaving for the funeral"

Mom is driving Ava to the funeral. She must have left by now so that is why the dot went out.

The tracker has a limited range, maybe a hundred meters. Still it could be useful. If I could get close enough to Nicholas it would pinpoint his location. I turn off the device and put it back on the shelf. A plan is beginning to form in my mind. If I can find Nicholas I can stop him. A fierce chill runs down my spine.

_I will find Nicholas and stop him._

_**Jenn**_

****_This is incredible._

As I look around the gathering I can feel feelings. I see energy flowing around each of the people.

Some are dull and dim. These I recognize as regular people. Friends of Kyle and his employees.

Then there are the members of my new family. They are like colored living flame, pinks and greens, flickering, glimmering. Their energies swirl and reach out, blending with the others, then retract.

I get to meet the others for the first time.

Isabel, Nina, Zan, and Rissa stand near each other looking like a group of models waiting for their runway walk.

Maria and Michael stand with the twins, Ava, KJ and Isabel's husband Jesse talking quietly.

Another group stands off the the side made up of Max, Liz, and someone named Brody.

A monk appears with bells and incense. He is chanting as he approaches the casket. He places the incense to the side and turns facing towards the group.

"Ladies and gentleman", he announces " you may light incense and pay your respects. The three days have passed. I believe that Kyle requested that someone read message, who will speak?

I'm surprised as Isabel steps forward. "I will"

The monk nods at her and hands her a note card.

Isabel clears her throat and reads,

"**Dying is easy . . .Once master Hofaku called his monks **** together and said" this last week my energy has been draining- no cause for worry. It is just that my death is near."**

** A monk asked: "you are about to die ! What does this mean? We will go on living. And what does that mean?**

** "They are both the way of things,"the master replied.**

** "But how can I understand two such different states?"**

**Isabel stopped and placed her hand on her mouth as a chuckle escaped. She shook her head and continued with tears flowing down her beautiful face.**

**Hofaku answered:" When it rains it pours," and then calmly died.**

**A collective laugh flits through the group as everyone see's Kyle's humor in the message.**

** I feel something akin to agony flare up at the edge of the group. I turn to look and see Maddy turn away. **

** Her pain is like needles against my skin. **

** I follow her as she walks away. Even without the new gifts I have I can tell she is hurting. She has her arms crossed and she shrinks into herself. When I approach I can see her shoulders shake with silent sobs. **

** "Maddy"**

** "No, Jenn I don't need your help."**

** I see her colors flare and darken. I recognize it now, despair.**

** "You mean you don't think you deserve my help."**

** "Please go Jenn, Let me be okay."**

** I could feel her withdraw and begin to close down. She's not ready to let it go.**

** "Alright Maddy. If you change your mind I'm here little sister."**

** She nods and I feel her pain flare again. **

** I send her a little brush of my feelings.**

** She flinches like I hit her. She slams a wall between us and everything I was feeling from her disappears. **

** I don't know what else to do, so I walk back towards the group. I hear my name and turn to see Charlie standing with Alex and some older people. **

** "Jenn come here meet my grandparents and Kyles dad."**

** I take in the faces. Two smiling elders and a rugged looking man, with blood shot eyes, are looking at me.**

** The rugged man reaches his hand,"Jim Valenti. Nice to meet you Jenn"**

** "You too" but his pain is grinds into me when I touch his hand.**

** "Jenn are you okay honey?" the older women asks me. **

** Charlie says " I'm sorry Jenn. He explains,"Jenn is an empath her gift came on fast "An Empath?" Mr Valenti asks**

** "She senses emotions and can project them as well"**

** Mr. Valenti looks stricken and says " I'm sorry Jenn. I know this must be a hard place for you to be."**

** I shake my head. "Not so bad. It is incredible to feel the love here." **

** I see a ghost of smile cross Mr. Valenti's face and his pain eases slightly. **

** I am amazed as I think, ****_he needed to realize the wonderful life his son lead. Yes it was short, but this gathering and the message he left was the proof. _**

******Mr. Valenti waves at me, "come meet my wife."**

** We walk over to a red haired woman who is standing next to the girl that rescued me. As we approach Maria comes over and hugs Rissa.**

** " Hey baby sis " Rissa looks bored, but I can feel that she loves Maria deeply.**

** I look to Rissa,"Hi, I guess I should thank you"**

** She looks embarrassed and turns and calls someone. "Hey Nina, Sydney come meet Jenn". She turns back," Nina was helping me when I pulled you out".**

** I stare as Nina walks over. She is tall with honey hair and an indescribable grace of movement. Behind her is a cute redhead with big intelligent eyes. **

** Nina looks curious "Hi Jenn. I hear you are already manifesting. I would like to ****talk with you some more."**

** Sydney snorts and Rissa shakes her head**

** Rissa says,"I should have warned you Nina is a science nerd. She is weird about studying the families gifts ".**

** Nina responds "I prefer science geek".**

** I'm fascinated. "Your the one Maddy told me about. I would love to talk to you too".**

** Nina grins at Rissa," see not everyone thinks I'm weird".**

** Rissa rolls her eyes, "she doesn't know you yet."**

** Rissa looks at me "don't say I didn't warn you". **

** While Rissa and Nina banter, I think about the events that have passed. A short time ago I was living day to day. I think about my father and realize that even with all the turmoil everything has, strangely, improved for me. Hope, that's what Kyle said my gift is. Even before this I had hope, hidden like treasure, for the day I could escape. I hear laughter, threading its way through the patches of family, as they remember the man Kyle was. I look at all the colors, shifting and blending, around this amazing group of people. He's right, hope is beautiful.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**Maddy**

** We are many. **We look up and we are afraid. A bright, pulsing light is rising with an awful sound. It is hard to think as the emotions wash over us, pain, anger, despair, and fury. Its like some poor mad wounded animal is crying out. We hear someone screaming a name.

"Maddy, no don't, please! Come back!"

As we listen to the sound, words are inside the howling.

"Kivar, die". Over and over

While we watch, streams of lightning flare out from the light.

In the night, we see large structures in the sky. Ships, the same that have rained destruction across the world.

As we watch, the lightning connects with the closest ship, it explodes and begins to fall. We hear something that sounds like laughter, but it is a strange and frightening sound. More lightning flares shoot out. All of the ships seem to be catching fire and more begin to fall.

Someone is crying. "Maddy, please stop."

The light flares brighter. We hear a sound like a triumphant scream as the light explodes. We scream, our skin burning...

I open my eyes. My face is wet and I feel like I've been hollowed out. I have been numb since I let uncle Kyle die.

I hear a knock on my door and ignore it.

Moving with slow deliberation, I wipe my face and walk across the room to my closet.

I hear another knock.

_Persistent._

_ "_Maddy, it's Jenn, are you okay".

_Sure, well except apparently I'm going to go mad and destroy the world._

Jenn's question stirs the dream again and I recognize the voice of the person calling my name.

_My mother, crying my name and begging me to stop. I have to find a way to stop that future, but what is it with those ships. And me screaming at Kivar._

I am so confused and tired.

_ "_Maddy"

"I'm fine Jenn, I'll be down in a few".I can almost feel Jenn's concern through the door.

_Who knows, maybe I can. I am getter stronger every day.._

I should tell my mother about the increase in power, but I she has so much on her plate now.

Ava is barely speaking and KJ has been having nightmares that invade everyone's dreams.

I don't understand why this is happening.

_Why can't Nicholas leave us alone?_

I can't blame Zan for hating me.

I let her father die. I could feel something coming when I was trying to bring him back.

When Jenn touched me I lost the thread.

The backlash knocked me silly for a few seconds and then I knew I had lost the chance.

At first I was angry at Jenn, but it wasn't her fault, it was mine.

_Jenn._

I learned something interesting when I held the alien device. I did it at the funeral and blocked Jenn. I found I can duplicate the effect. I can dampen the area around me and effectively block out the others. Of course I can't read outside the effect either, but it's useful. I should tell the others. For some reason I don't want to.

I should tell my parents about the ships in the dream. I think they're connected to Kivar. I don't remember anything about Kivar wanting to invade from the stories I was told.

_I mean he couldn't survive here... could he?_

I'll tell my mom about the ships. I'll just leave out the part about me blowing up.

_No, sure, I can expect my mom to be rational about that._

I shiver at the thought of the mom glare even though it's also oddly comforting . I almost feel better when, as I stand up and reach for the door, I feel it coming.

I'm standing in a room of some sort and there is a teenager pacing.

Its Jason the new kid. He is chewing his nails.

I hear whimpering from behind the door he's pacing by.

"Shut up", Jason mumbles to himself. A beep and Jason looks at his micro. "Nicholas these things are driving me nuts. The girl won't stop crying."

"Jason what happened there".

" One of the freaks is dead. His obituary was on the morning feed."

"Which one?"

" Kyle Valenti. Said he was shot to death in a robbery attempt".

"That's all?"

Nicholas sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, says he's survived by his wife Ava and two children", sneers Jason." Hey when are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow, I just took care of a couple of aliens in L.A. The device worked well this time. I'll take care of the bait when I get back".

As Jason end his conversation he walks over and looks out the window. A view of a normal looking street. The corner street signs are visible from the window for a second, then Jason shuts the curtain.

I'm on my side, looking at the crack under my door as I come back to myself. I look at my micro. Only a few seconds passed. Marlene and maybe Bishon street that is the what the signs said. I pull the map up and nearly puke when I see that there is a Marlene and Bishoni only a few miles away.

They are so close.

Another knock on my door.

"Jenn I..."

Jenn interrupts," Maddy I need to talk to you its important".

I'm not up for this now. I am about to tell her to go away when she opens the door.

"Jenn I don't want to talk and there is a reason the door is closed".

"Maddy please something is wrong with me."

I look at her, she looks pale and shiny like she's sweaty. Her pupils are dilated so much there is almost no color to her eyes.

I ask" What happened ?"

She stands there looking at me with awe.

I step closer wondering if she is in shock or something."Jenn what happened?"

She shakes her head slowly and her eyes begin to change. Her color is coming back.

"Jenn what.."

"Why are you calling me Jenn?"

"Because that's your name...right" I say feeling a chill.

Jenn looks at her hands and then turns a walks over to my mirror. She touches her face like she's confused.

"Where am I? When am I?" Jenn asks me.

"you are pissing me off in my room and it's October.

" what year?"

"This isn't funny Jenn. I told you, at uncle Kyle's funeral, I'm not ready to talk".

I move away from her. I feel like I need some space between us.

"Thank god. I stopped you from bringing Kyle back", she says.

I whirl around and throw my arms out. I start speaking through clenched teeth, but still end up shouting.

"You stopped me from saving Kyle? Why in the hell would you do that!"

"Madilyn Nancy Evans don't you take that tone!"

` I stare at Jenn, because in that moment I could see my mother in her posture and mannerisms. It's creepy. I've had enough, so I decide to look in her head and find out what game she is playing.

_What the hell ...mom!._

I could feel my mother inside Jenn's head. It is so bizarre because I could also sense Jenn there, sort of asleep, in the background.

"Mom what happened? Why are you in Jenn's head?"

"Well if its close to Kyles...um... funeral then that means I'm from three years in the future. You...there was a ...I remember an explosion and I ended up here."

She looks back towards the mirror.

"Well part of me did."

"So why did you stop me from saving Kyle?"

"I didn't stop you from saving Kyle. I stopped you from bringing something else through." She answers.

I am still not sure what she is talking about," Jenn...Mom... whatever please make with explaino girl, okay."

She sighs,"You pulled a version of Kyle from somewhere else, he was bad, vicious. The one who came back hated aliens.

You read his mind before he died.

In his universe he joined forces with the special unit and helped track us down. He hurt a lot of people before you stopped him."

I am watching her as she speaks. I can see the pain flash across her face as she says he hurt people. I realize she is not telling me the worst of it.

I nearly brought something here that hurt people. From the look on her face those people are probably our friends and family.

I couldn't do anything right.

"So did this explosion have anything to do with me freaking out and taking the world with me". I ask, point blank. No reason to sugar coat it.

"How?... the visions... you saw it ?" her hand begins to lift, as if she is going to reach for me. Something crosses her face, maybe a memory, and her hand drops back to her side. That little gesture is telling. What I whatever it is I do in the future is bad, really bad. Capital B bad.

I nod as the hollow feeling returns.

She hesitates for a second maybe considering what to tell me.

"As you took out Kivar's fleet you kept absorbing more power. You have limits Maddy you are not God. The power makes you want more, its intoxicating. Please remember that. When the power level got to high you came apart. My best guess is this part of me caught a ride as the energy tore a hole in space. It pushed back along the time line. I sensed you and grabbed hold. Next thing I know your trying to bring Kyle back so I reached out through you and pulled Jenn over. She touched you. That disrupted your flow long enough to break the connection to bad kyle. I guess I ended up in her head."

I shake myself. I am still having trouble with the time travel thing.

I ask Jenn/mom , "is Jenn aware?"

"That's not important. I don't know how much time I have. I think I am fading. Jenn is strong and she will begin push me out if I don't fade quickly. I need to make sure you don't go down the road that leads to the explosion".

I listen with part of my attention. My mind is elsewhere. She explains how the other Kyle killed some of the family. She said I eventually was the one to take him out. She said I changed a lot after that.

Kivar showed up with his fleet. He began bombarding the surface from space. Nothing we had could touch him. Some of the others tried stuff but as Kivar located them he would bombard the area.

I finish for her,"In the end I apparently lost it and went ballistic, somewhat literally."

"But I hope that won't happen now because you are warned" she finishes as my snarky statement snaps me back to reality.

"How do you know? and how about some more specific's?"

"Oh I don't want to give you too many specific's. I've done this kind of thing before."

"You've traveled through time!"

" No, an alternate of your Father traveled back and warned me about something else it had to do with Tess. Ask the current me later".

"Really! but ..."

"No, its important that you make your own way, honey."

"How will I know the future is changed ?"

"Well once we altered events enough the alternate of your father disappeared. When you make up your mind to work towards a different outcome. I should fade because the events that sent me here will not happen in the future."

I stand up and walk towards the window. I consider all the things that have happened so far. I went outside during the dance. I nearly created a monster that killed some of the my family. I eventually destroy the planet and end up sending my mothers soul through a rip in space.

While I look out the window I hear her say," Just remember to control the power. Heightened emotions increase your ability, but the power can make you euphoric. That is when you can lose control. Please remember and remember I love you."

_I'm dangerous to my family. I should leave._

I turn around and see Jenn has fallen over on the bed.

"Mom". I look in Jenn's head._ Mom...she's gone. I guess my decision to leave changed the future._

I can feel Jenn's consciousness fighting to the surface.

I shake her gently.

She opens her eyes.

"Maddy what happened I feel so weird"

"I'll tell you but we have to call a family meeting."

The faces in front of me would be comical if it wasn't for the fact I had just informed them about our future destruction. My father began pacing.

"That's everything"

_Well I left my decision to leave out, but yeah I told the brutal truth._

_ "_Yes dad that's it, everything.

_ "_Michael do you think Nicholas is connected to the invasion plan."

Uncle G responds from his screen," not directly, I think its diversionary"

"and Langley."my dad asks.

"I'd say he's gone, based on the panic at his offices. I was going to check his home, but that could be an ambush situation." Uncle G answers with frustration in his voice.

My dads monitor begins chirping." Hey Michael, Brody's calling in stay on the connection okay."

"Hey Brody."

"Hello Max", Brody responds with a worried look. " Larek contacted me in a dream last night. He said things are getting bad in the systems."

"Not a surprise. Maddy's visions and some other factors have brought us some bad news. I'll brief you later."

Brody sigh's and nods. He continues," well Larek said that an emissary is coming to visit you soon with other information. He made it clear that you will want to talk to this person. He said she will be coming in a human vessel."

"Who is she?"

"Larek didn't say, but he was being vague in a way that makes me think it's someone Kivar doesn't want you to meet."

I wander out as my dad begins to brief Brody. I walk outside to the front porch and sit down. The evening is cool and clear. I consider my options. Where can I go. I have some money saved.

My family will look for me so I have to go somewhere they can't locate me. Should I go for heavy population or remote location? I always wanted to go to Seattle, New York, or even Los Angeles. With my new damping skill I could fade into the mass of humanity.

I feel someone watching me. I shield and call out, "who's there."

"Is this the home of Zan of Antar?"

I throw out a mental alert to the house and brace for action," And who may I say is asking"

A small young woman steps into the light of the porch" My name is Kyrah, mother of Zan and Vilandra".

My mind blanks as the description sinks in the only thing I can think to say is," Hi my name is Madilyn, daughter of Zan and Liz".

The woman walks forward and looks at me closely.

" You are Zan's daughter, I thought he had a son."

I answer "two sons actually and me"

As she's speaking the others come out of the house and show up from the other's houses. Ava, KJ, Zan, Charlie, Maria,the twins all come from behind her.

Charlie answers "I am Tess's son. I am the one that came to Antar."

Kyrah takes in the group of people standing with Charlie. She recognizes Ava.

"You are Tess?"

"Ava shakes her head, "I'm Ava, the double, Tess died".

My father and the rest come out behind me. He asks quietly. "You are my mother".

" Yes, I can sense you now, but you are weak."

Kyrah jumps as Rissa materializes with Isabel. She stares and she begins to smile.

" My daughter has come as well"

Isabel is standing straight and still. "Are you really our mother?"

"Yes I come because I have learned of Kivar's plans to invade this place and to give you some information that will help you defeat him." As she is speaking she is looking at me again.

My father speaks up and says "come inside we have a lot to talk over"

Isabel glances at Rissa and nods.

Rissa nods back and blinks out.

Kyrah looks startled and asks, "how does she do that?"

Isabel answers,"It is her gift. We will explain about how the children have inherited their abilities. Later, if you like, you can meet my daughter, Nina".

Kyrah nods and says," Yes, I would like to meet all of my grandchildren."

**Max**

** I realize **there are too many to fit in the living room.

"Alex, Maddy, Charlie, Zandra can you grab as many chairs as you can and bring them to the training building".

While they scramble off to locate chairs I look over at Isabel.

She looks...resigned.

We let go of the thought of our biological mother long ago. So to have her here now put me at a loss.

I look over and see chairs being put out. I motion to a chair with my hand. "Kyrah please sit down. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Not at the moment I had some food earlier."she replies

Isabel speaks up,"Is your vessel okay does she need anything."

Kyrah inclines her head." You do not approve of this method of communication?

I do not either. This vessel was brain-damaged and no longer housed anyone."

I am shocked." How is she functioning?"

"I repaired the neural damage and spent several days rebuilding her atrophy."

I ask,"and when you leave her."

"She will still function and retain some intellect. She will have to learn the rest like a child does."

I decide to ask the question that's been on my mind since I found out who she is. The same question that I can see on Isabel's face.

"Why come now?"

Kyrah straightens her back and raises her chin. I almost laugh as I see Isabel in her mannerisms.

"I came because they are closing in on me and whats left of the resistance. Kivar has manufactured troops using the protector process. They are loyal and relentless because he made them that way. He has nearly destroyed our world. He needs my knowledge to create durable vessels that can survive on any planet. That includes this planet. I will not let him have it. He may yet find the process on his own. Getting it from me would only accelerate his plans. Our people live a long time but he wants to live forever and he could, if he works out how to transfer his essence completely."

Kyrah sighs and looks down." Truthfully, I wanted to see you. I couldn't make contact until a new nexus was delivered here. Kivar delivered it several weeks ago. It allows me to control and interact through a vessel. I was working on a more permanent transfer method but I have run out of time."

I reel at the implications. Is she the one that created the process that made us.

So I ask," Did you develop the process that made us?"

"No. The Noble families pick members with which to entrust the information. It is not public knowledge."

"So why does Kivar want to invade here."

"Resources for one thing, he has damaged our planet with the fighting. The other systems have reduced materials or boycotted him because they are worried he would come after them if he has the resources. If he takes this planet he could theoretically defeat the other systems. He also fears you and your children."

"Why, we have no interest in going back. I am no king."

" Kivar is paranoid, greedy, and hates to be thwarted. The fact you exist, after everything he did to destroy you, will drive him to extremes. Also, standing here and feeling the power that your daughter can control makes me think he would not be wrong to worry."

Actually, I had been trying not to think about that. Maddy's visions and her encounter with future Liz made my head spin.

_God I'm tired. I think I need the twins to do another treatment._

Like she had read my mind Kyrah asks" why are you so weak Zan?"

"Call me Max please." I decide to throw it out and deal with the consequences later. "I was hit with an execution device and I have to get steady treatment to maintain this level."

Kyrah jaw dropped. "You survived that device?"

"Only because the twins are incredible healers"

Kyrah looks contemplative she sits quietly for a while. "The process will continue until it reaches your brain. Your human DNA seems to be more resilient. I would guess there is no Antarian DNA left in the repaired areas. The device is designed to replicate exponentially until all cells lose cohesion. It was designed for our biology.

An outlandish thought strikes me as I consider what she says.

"So I could just replace all my cells with human cells." I scoff

"Theoretically yes, but your essence would be lost. When you replace your brain cells you would have to temporarily transfer your essence. It would be very difficult." She states thoughtfully.

Liz gasps," you've done it before Max".

I shake my head," I transferred to someone else by accident."

Kyrah looks at me questioningly.

I quickly tell the story.

Kyrah replies," no you replicated, using someone as a template. It is a known technique but it requires abilities that Kivar does not possess, very few do."

At that moment Zandra asks a question out of the blue." how long do you live any way?"

Kyrah smiles and answers." It depends, several centuries usually, sometimes longer."

Zandra says," really I wonder if we will live that long. You know, if we don't get killed anyway."

Maria chuckles and says," well, if Isabel is any indication, you will live a long time . She still looks like she's 20 and she's.."

Isabel quickly turns," shush Maria."

Maria grins and pinches her lips.

Kyrah quietly watches the exchange. She seems to be holding back on some emotion. While I'm watching her tears begin to flow down her face.

"Kyrah are you alright?" I ask

She turns from watching the exchange and asks," why?"

"Your crying."

**Isabel**

I turn when I hear Max say,"Your crying."

The young woman who calls herself Kyrah has tears running down her face.

I can't hold back anymore," You left us here alone."

Kyrah's face turns pale as she looks at me. She visibly shakes herself. She seems close to a breakdown.

At that moment Nina and Rissa walk through the door.

Kyrah looks to Isabel.

"Kyrah this is my daughter Nina."

Kyrah seems to have made up her mind about something as she stands.

She says"I have to tell you that I won't be here much longer."

She walks over to Nina," I will pass on to you my knowledge, if you wan't it and your mother approves".

I decide something too. I walk over to Kyrah and Nina and nod."I agree. My daughter would hate me forever if I denied her this chance.

Kyrah reaches up and places her hands on Nina's face and shoulder.

Nina eyes roll back in her head but she remains standing.

They stand like this for several minutes .

I begin to fidget a little.

Kyrah sigh's and speaks," She is brilliant, a perfect fit for the role."

She releases Nina. Nina blinks and shivers a little.

"Wow" is the only response Nina has.

Kyrah says,"it will take some time for you to access all the information but the transfer is good and complete. I no longer have the information. When Kivar takes me he will gain nothing now."

What she said registers. I ask," what do you mean, when Kivar takes you."

"He will have traced this connection by now. It is a only a matter of time."

Kyrah turns to me. " My daughter you have made me proud. You have done well. You have done much more than I could have dreamed with your second chance."

She places her hand on my arm and looks up at me with unshed tears.

So many years I finally get to do this. I grab her and hug her. I reach towards Max and my daughter.

Max joins the hug with Nina.

Then Alex and Charlie are there. It is moments like this that overshadow the misery. I have learned that being happy is not continuous .

It is in moments.

Bits of time that I must carefully watch for.

I connect to Kyrah and give her some of my happiness.

I whisper in her ear as she gasps," Thank you mother, here is something to remember."

I show her Alex, Jesse, my wedding, the birth of Nina.

She pulls away and says," now lets fix Zan...Max's problem. Bring in these wonderful twins."

Maria introduces the twins to Kyrah. " This is Stormy and Rainy, Michael's children. The one called Rath on your planet."

Kyrah stares for a moment and says," the generals children. You know identical children are unique to this planet."

The twins grin at each other as Maria quips," well yes, they are very unique."

Kyrah points and says," I will guide you. You will be eliminating all the non-human DNA. I will aid in the transfer by holding Max's essence as the process occurs."

The Twins eyes have become huge as they realize what they will be doing.

Kyrah continue," Quickly Max sit here. Stormy,Rainy, on each side. Start at the damaged area and workout from there. You must not stop for any reason, understand."

The twins nod and begin. Kyrah stands in front of max and takes his hands.

She mutters," incredible, they are so strong."

Suddenly max goes limp. Rainy says," his heart stopped"

Kyrah whispers "don't stop, I have him."

I look over to Liz.

She is silently crying and holding Maddy.

Maddy's face is completely blank. The look troubles me, but something is happening.

Max has begun to convulse.

Kyrah whispers "almost just a little more."

Stormy face is sweating. she states," done."

Max is breathing.

Kyrah's lips are moving but no sound is coming out. She collapses and Max opens his eyes.

Liz pushes her way forward and kneels by Max. "Max! Max, can you hear me."

He whispers," I feel weird".

Kyrah stirs and says from the floor," he is completely human now."I don't know what his ability's will be. I don't completely understand how humans could develop any ability's, not without more research."

Kyrah goes rigid. "They have found me",she says through gritting teeth" I love you all. Your more than I ever hoped for."

I kneel by her side as she goes limp.

_Goodbye mother_.

**Maddy**

I leave as my mother cries and hug's my father. I'm happy that he will survive. It is time to go while everyone is occupied. I go up to my room to grab my bag and cash. I look over my room. I drop my micro on the bed and pick up my old media player. They could track the micro. I need my music and a few e books. The old tablet will do for basics. I'm heading for Los Angeles, I'll blend in.

I need to be away from my family and friends until I'm sure I won't go ballistic. In the back of my mind that little voice, you know the one that sometimes reveals your real motivations, whispers.

_Maybe I just need to be away._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Micheal**

** I smile **at the news feed over my coffee.

"Student taken into custody on suspicion of kidnapping fellow students. The unidentified male minor is being held over for psychological examination. The two students, originally thought to be runaways, were found at an Escondido home after an anonymous tip to the FBI. Neighbors say they heard the boy ranting about aliens as he was led from the home."

Max is a smart one. He let his contact at the FBI deal with the problem of Nicholas's "bait". One problem solved.

I feel for Max. Maddy's disappearance is weighing down on him along with being the weakest link, so to speak, now. With Max now fully human and waiting for whatever his new ability's will be. He has to stay on the sidelines more.

_Max is not a sidelines type._

Not that I can blame Maddy for bailing. All that chaos following Kyle's death and the revelations about what she saw. Add to that, the appearance of her alien grandma and the fact that no one knows what she is capable of.

_Suck-tastic_.

_ Yep, I think I would want more than a mental moment to myself._

Truth be told, I am glad she is gone for now. I don't know how much more she could take without taking a ride on the crazy train. Liz is worried, but I would worry more for the idiot that messed with Maddy.

I'm having enough problems with my own kids. The twins are as mercurial as their mother with just a dash of my temper.

H_ey big word, mercurial. _

I chuckle to myself. Heck, I'll admit it, they just like messing with people.

_Don't know where they got that from._

Still not sure what we're going to do about Langley. The press is going nuts over his disappearance. It's not everyday that a high-profile producer goes AWOL. The locals found a couple of dust piles, but they don't know what to make of it.

I'm going to take some time off so I can be at home now that Nicholas is in the wind again. It'll be nice to see Maria everyday again.

We all need to be close for Ava now. I think she has taken on too much caring for Kyrah, well at least Kyrah's vessel. The girl is able to communicate basic needs, but she gets frustrated. The other complication with her is she seems to be emotionally connected to Max and Isabel. Some personality trait leftover from her connection to Kyrah.

None of those things are close to giant purple alien gorilla in the room. Max wants to call a meeting to inform the government of Kivar's invasion. I agree with him in principle. I want to find an escape plan, just in case the fed's try to collar us again. Most of us are high profile now, plus the kids.

I want an out.

**?**

I left the name Madilyn behind with everything else six months ago.

I was bussing tables and running delivery's when I met Ronnie. Ronnie is short for Veronica. She had a pretty little daughter named Shelly. Ronnie waited tables here at Glen's Diner and did a few commercials. Like most, she came to Los Angeles to get famous. She did okay, but was realistic.

Ronnie took me under her wing and helped me out. She let me stay at her place. Just like most evenings I was taking a moment to catch my breath after the dinner rush. Ronnie had stopped by to pick up her paycheck and chat with me. Shelly had a chocolate shake. She asked if I could watch Shelly in the morning so she can go for a casting call. I said, "sure".

I waved at them as they left. The sun had been down for a while. I turned to walk into the back with a load of dishes and heard sirens. The sound wasn't unusual and didn't get my attention until I heard screeching tires and a bang. I run outside and see Ronnie's car upside down and an armored car is on the sidewalk .

Police cars scream from down the street as several men in body armor jump out of the armored truck. They are carrying heavy military rifles.

Several more police cars block the intersection beyond Ronnie's car.

The Men from the truck are boxed in.

The men in body armor open fire on the police. Several police fire back.

None of that matters. All I can hear is Shelly screaming in her car seat.

Ronnie's car is between the police in the intersection and the armored truck.

As the criminals try to move around the truck they fire at the cops in the intersection. They are hitting Ronnie's car. I can see tracers ricochet off the car.

At this point only about thirty seconds have passed.

I know if I don't do something Ronnie and her pretty little girl are dead.

I shield up, drawing as much power as I dare. I use the shield to mask my appearance. It looks like I'm behind frosted glass. I walk out into the street and move to put myself between the armor guys and Ronnie's car.

Someone shouts from the police line.

As I get in the line of fire the tracers bounce off my shielding. I look in the window and see Ronnie bleeding from gun shots.

Amazingly Shelly seemed to be okay .

I reach in to heal Ronnie. As I make contact with Ronnie Shelly screams and then goes quiet.

I heal Ronnie and move to see what happened to Shelly. Blood is running down her side and her arm that's hanging. I reach and touch her hand. She is fading fast from a bullet wound to her hip. I quickly heal her.

I am so angry now. How dare they hurt that little girl.

I step back and roll the car over.

Everyone stops shooting as they notice something is up.

I begin to glow brighter as my anger grows. I push the car across the street. Carefully I guide it into the alley by the restaurant.

Then I turn and realize a news drone is hovering over the scene. I reach and knock it down.

Now I point at the armored guys and yell for them to surrender. I allow some energy to leak off my finger tips. The effect is impressive as mini lightning crackles from my hand.

One of them raises his gun and fires full auto at me.

I walk into the street as the rounds stop in front of me and fall.

Then one of the others pulls a cylinder out of the truck. He puts it on his shoulder and fires it.

I reach and crush it mid-air. The pieces fall to the pavement. Then I reach out and swat the gunmen. They fly against the truck and the wall. I'm satisfied to hear some bones crack as they hit.

They are all down.

I hear someone yelling for a medic from near the police cars in the intersection.

I'm drawn to scene. As the power courses through me I begin to feel detached.

I approach and some of the officers point guns at me.

Someone barks an order to hold fire.

I walk over to the curb where three officers are layed out.

They are bleeding from various wounds..

I walk over and bend down, quickly scanning the three.

One is dead from a head wound.

The others are still alive, but not for long.

The detachment fades as I realize the cop is still holding the dead mans head.

I place my hand on the shoulder of the cop holding the bandage to the head wound and shake my head.

His shoulders sag as he lowers the head to the ground and drops the bandage.

I reach for the next to heal him. A smile crosses my face as I see his children in his mind.

I turn and look at the last one.

He is young and as I heal him I see his life.

He is like Jenn. He had a hard life but he still wants to make a difference.

When I finish he opens his eyes and looks up at me.

I hear him mutter,"pretty eyes".

I stand up and I hear someone say "Dios mio".

I can't help myself. " Not quite".

I walk away I hear someone say,"Wait... Thank you".

I walk over to Ronnie's car to check on her, but she's gone. I continue down the alley and realize I'm still glowing. I lower the wattage and go in the back door.

I hear Ronnie talking to the cooks Bill and Ruiz.

Ronnie is pacing and Shelly is curled up by the door."I don't know. When I woke up I saw that glowing thing swat those guys like fly's."

Ruiz says," I'm telling you it was an angel. It saved your life Mija, rolled your car over and pushed it into the alley away from the shooting."

Shelly spots me and yells "Kira"as she runs over and grabs me in a hug.

Bill calls back,"hey Kira where'd you go?"

Ronnie comes around the corner and stops dead. She points at me and her mouth moves but no sound comes out.

I look down at my arms, my skin is luminescent but not enough to really notice.

"What, Ronnie you alright."

She manages,"you, your eyes Kira".

I glance over at the mirror on the back door.

_ Wow, my eyes._ _Not going to be able to explain that away._

My eyes are gently glowing green. A not so subtle reminder of the danger I pose.

_ Oh well it was nice for a while._

"I guess its time to go", I say to no one in particular and I hug Shelly harder.

_Maybe I'll try Seattle._

**Zandra**

** I'm **scanning the media server for something watch when the news feed alert comes on.

"Cool, armored truck robbery, chase in progress."

Things have been pretty boring. School is a special kind of hell. Everything was chaos after Maddy left, but things are calming down.

I bring up the live feed as the news anchor says, " heavily armed men have hijacked an armored truck carrying an unknown cargo. apparently the truck has crashed in Glendale. Were going to the drone live as it comes on scene."

I nearly fall out of my seat when the video comes up.

The drone hovers over a scene that looks straight out of a Sci-Fi movie.

A person is walking across the street towards a car that's on its roof. This person is glowing and blurry. The bullets are just bouncing off.

_It's Madness, I know it's her. _

She walks over and gets between the gunmen and the car. She is doing something to the driver.

_ "Healing I bet, driver must be shot up._

She is doing something in back seat now. She steps back and glows brighter.

_Damn she flipped that car like it was nothing._

Now she has turned and looks at the drone, the feed go's out.

_She took it out._

The news anchor is back on, but he's gawking at the monitor with everyone else.

Someone must have gotten his attention because he turns back to the camera.

He says,"I'm not sure what we have just witnessed but it seems we have a guardian angel out there."

The anchor reads something and looks up" Reports are coming in. The gunmen have been subdued and there are casualties."

I end the feed and sit back.

_Madness what have you done. _

Maybe I should have been better to her. I still can't bring myself to forgive her. She should have included me.

I know I couldn't have done anything.

According to her story, if she had brought my dad back it wouldn't have been the real him. He would have come out bad.

Jenn says she has some memories of the future Liz, but they are dream like..

Maddy left me behind again, when she disappeared. She supposed to be my best friend, my sister, and she bails. She could have at least tried to say goodbye.

_ Bitch!_

Conflicting emotions boil up inside me.

_I miss you._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Rissa meets the P.O.T.U.S.

When Max called me to tell me that an alien invasion is coming, I wanted to laugh. Except, in all the years I had known Max, he had never had been anything other than serious. I agreed that with the importance of notifying the president about the impending conflict. The first question I asked Max, do we have a chance against the threat? That's when he told me about Maddy's visions and her running away.

I had told Max that I would think it over and get back to him. The assessment of Maddy's potential power was awesome and terrifying. That assessment confirmed as she intervened in Glendale. That put her on the radar of several influential people, including the president. The president was already curious about the shadowy superhero rumors. He actually asked me to look into the rumors, discreetly of course. That is not something that a director of the FBI, in the middle of an agency revamp, expects to hear.

The shadowy figure had put a huge dent in drugs and organized crime across the northeast. Miraculous stories of a savior that pulled people from burning buildings and other unusual situations had spread. I had a very good idea who was responsible.

So when Max said he was trying to figure out a way to tell the President of what is coming, I had an Idea. I call him back.

"Max I have an idea of how to approach the President."

Max looks terrible. They hadn't managed to catch up to Maddy after the incident in Glendale. Apparently the girl could become undetectable even to even that incredible group.

Max's Expression changed and he looked hopeful.

"Okay director lay it on me."

"I need whoever is working the east coast to come with me."

Max sat back and interlaced his fingers.

"Are you sure." he asked pensively

I am a little worried, but I ask him anyway.

"Is there a problem, who is it?"

"Rissa, the other girls are her support."

I take a moment to consider this. I can understand him not wanting to put Rissa in the same room as the President. She's abrasive and headstrong. As I think more about it makes sense. Rissa is an alpha personality, but she comes from a family that seems to have protector ingrained in their DNA. Plus two of the smartest women on the planet as her team, impressive.

"She will be perfect Max. The president is used to her type of personality. I just need her to do some proof of concept for me so he does have me committed."

Max actually chuckles and says " she'll love that I'm sure.

"Okay Max get her to me as soon as you can and I'll get her cleared to go with me."

"As long as she agrees I have her there today."

I nod to myself and bring up my calendar.

" Have her come to the main entrance at three pm. I have her on the list reception will escort her up. Thanks Max. I know this is a big deal, to put yourselves out like this."

"It's our home, I don't have a choice. I could never live with myself if we just hid."

"I agree, goodbye Max."

The screen goes back to the FBI splash page. I send a priority message to the office of the president and ask for a face to face meeting about the recent unusual events. It should take several hours to get a response and hopefully time slot. I start preparing the information to get Rissa clearance to see the president . I am somewhat surprised that Rissa's record is clean since she was hard to deal with as a teenager. I decide to bring her in as an intern and put her credentials together . All I need is for her to be physically present for biometrics. That done, she can accompany me to see the president.

Three pm rolls around and I get the notification that Rissa is here. I haven't seen her for several years. I am not really prepared for the woman who walks through the door. A knock and the door opens to admit a super model. I'd forgotten she is nearly six feet tall. She looks like a young Ashley Scott with a little more curve. The feline face and short auburn hair with those steel-gray eyes make me a little hot around the collar. It's a good thing I'm happily married to a woman I love or I might be as googoo eyed as the three escorts behind her. She walks over to my desk and plants herself in a chair.

"I've been briefed. What do you want me to do when I get there."

"Straight to the point you're a Valenti for sure." I say. I pick up the forms on my desk. "But for know I need you to come with me. We have to encode your biometrics so your admitted to the oval office. I'm giving you an intern's credentials. As for what you will do when we're there, whatever it takes to convince him of the imminent threat."

She smiles and nods."Dad said you were cool. Intern huh, that could be useful, any chance you could make me an agent."

"No, but you could. Maybe you should consider training."

" I talked to Nina about that before, but she say's we can do things that you can't because we aren't constrained by legal red tape. I tend to agree. I see the trouble the cops go through and I try to help as much as I can.

I nod my agreement. She had made it possible to prosecute many of the criminals by leading police in and not destroying too much evidence. Apparently that was due to Nina and Sydney's guidance.

I get notification that the president wants to see me this evening while Rissa gets scanned and printed.

"Oh, shh...crap." I say.

"What". Rissa says

"Can you be ready in an hour".

"Sure, Do you need anything else. I'll be home and back in a few minutes. Don't want to meet the Prez in jeans."

So I walk her back to my office. She walks in and is gone.

_ Wow, I will never get used to that._

She is back in forty-five minutes wearing black slacks and a beautiful green silk shirt.

"How do I look." She says as she spins She is wearing boots with heels so she is at least six three and the effect is hard to describe. It is hard to believe this creature is nearly indestructible and can instantly be anywhere she wishes. She looks like she should be on the red carpet.

"You look fantastic."

She blushes and looks at the floor.

"Sydney loaned me the clothes and Isabel lengthened the pants for me. The boots were a gift from Maria. They're called vendi or fendi or something."

"Fendi!" _Damn those are thousand dollar boots. _I think to myself

" Okay let's go the car is waiting."

It's amazing to see heads turn as Rissa follows me out. She gets in beside me and lets out a sigh.

"Are you nervous Rissa?"

"A little, everyone is, because we're being exposed again." She pauses and looks out the window.

"What is he like?"

" He's a good man. He has three daughters around your age."

The trip is quick and we move in to the waiting area. Then a secret service agent opens the door motions for me to follow.

"The president would like you to meet him in his private quarters Ma'am."

I am wondering why he would want me to come to the domestic living area. We follow the agent through several corridors. He stops in front of door and knocks lightly.

The door opens slightly and he says something quietly. The door closes and he walks to the next door and motions for us to enter. It is a small foyer.

"Please be seated. He will be with you shortly."

The agent leaves and closes the door behind him. Rissa is looking around with a puzzled look.

"This is part of the private living quarters." I say as another door opens. I get a whiff of antiseptic and a glimpse of a hospital monitor. I stand as the president closes the door behind me. Rissa stands as well topping the president by at least two inches.

"Mr. President this is Clarissa Valenti she will be helping me with a demonstration later ."

He looks at Rissa, but doesn't really see her. He motions for us to follow and we leave the foyer and go to a private office.

"I assume you have some information on what my daughter calls meta humans."

"Yes sir I have the identity's of both, but unfortunately that is not as important as the other information I have obtained."

"Good bring them in."

"I have sir."

"Where are they being held I would like to speak with them."

Rissa snorted at that and shook her head.

The president turns and asks,"I sorry young woman is something funny."

Rissa grins and holds out her hand " Hi my name is Clarissa Valenti, Meta human, nice to meet you too."

The president looks to Suzanne, "is this a joke"

So Rissa walks toward the president and disappears. After a second she walks in through the door to the office.

He jumps and spins around"you brought that here."

Mr president please sit down. I have something very important to tell you that is beyond this or anything else you could possibly imagine.

"Do you trust her."

"Of course sir, I have known her for her entire life and her father as well."

At that, he sits down at his desk. Rissa plops down across from him and crosses her legs.

"How old are you Clarissa." he asks

"Twenty next month."

"That explains a lot, you looked just like my oldest when you sat down. A certain attitude that can only be expressed by a young woman."

"Suzanne explain, you say you know her and her father."

Her father is a retired sheriff from Roswell, New Mexico... Yes, that Roswell." I say as the presidents eyes widen.

I met him and an extraordinary group of young people when I was a field agent over twenty years ago. He was helping a group of exiles that were pursued by the special unit. It was a black group inside the FBI tasked with extraterrestrial work."

The president interrupts,"Wait are you telling me she's an alien."

"No sir, she is human."

"Is she able to heal people."

"That is not one of her abilities, but some of the others can, sir."

"Michael's kids can, the twins." Rissa says

The President's face lights up at this information. "Suzanne how fast could you bring them here."

"Sir what is this about."

"My oldest daughter was diagnosed with cancer two years ago. Nothing has worked, she is dying. The doctor tells me a few days at most and she is in such pain."

Rissa stands up and blinks out.

"Where did she go?" he asks as startled as I am.

"I'm not sure."

No sooner than I answer Rissa reappears with Rainy then blinks out again. A few seconds later she reappears with not only Stormy, but Maria as well.

The president is as stunned as the two girls are. They stare at the man who leads the country. Leave it to Maria to break the ice. Like she is meeting the new neighbor, she walks forward and holds out her hand.

"Mr. president nice to meet you I'm Maria Deluca and these are my daughters Stormy and Rainy. You have already met my half-sister Rissa."

The president stands and shakes her hand. "I know that name, are you the singer Maria Deluca?"

Maria smiles her best smile and nods. This seems to relax the president, he turns and holds his hand out to the twins.

"Stormy, Rainy it is nice to make your acquaintance. "

The twins each hold there hand out and shake the offered hand, but their eyes remain wide and they are strangely still.

At that moment the door swing open and two girls walk in. The taller one begins to say,

" daddy, Wendy..." her words trail off as she realizes there are people with her father. Then the shorter one squeals and screams,"OMG Maria Deluca" and runs over to Maria.

"You have to come see my sister she loves you."

"Alice, please calm down. Kristen what does Wendy need."

"She wanted to know when you were coming back to sit with her."

Maria speaks up," Kristen, Alice, these are my daughters Stormy and Rainy. Lead the way. I would love to visit with your sister. Rissa come on. Suzanne needs to talk to the President."

The twins each grab one of Rissa's hands and follow their mother. Suzanne sits down and huffs a little.

"Okay Mr. President before we are interrupted. I need to get this out. Rissa and others are connected to a group of people that were exiled, from their planet, here on earth. One of the others, the one from the Glendale incident , is a clairvoyant. She saw an invasion coming.

The invasion plans are confirmed by an emissary from a resistance faction on the exile's planet. The tyrant, called Kivar, is now planning to invade. He has apparently exhausted his own resources and pissed off his neighbors, so they are boycotting him. With the resources he could take from our world he could, theoretically, defeat all the other systems.

He is already building transport ships. We have been given about two and half years notice. The bad news, he will come with orbital weapons that can defeat our missile systems and bombard us from space. The good news, we have the exiles and their families on our side."

I sit back down and watch as the information sinks in.

The president sits forward and puts his face in his hands.

"Dear God, help me." I hear him whisper.

"Mr president I have delivered the information I came to deliver, but I need you to under stand something. These people were tortured and nearly hunted to extinction by the special unit. It was only at great loss that they overcame and were able to live a life. They have come forward because it is the right thing to do. I would like an executive order issued that they are not to be harassed. When I tell you the names you will be surprised and understand they are loyal even after all they suffered. They are productive citizens."

He responds,"I agree, what are the names?"

"Micheal Guerin, Maxwell Evens, Isabel Ramirez , and Ava Valenti. Cal Langley was, but he is presumed dead at the hand of one of Kivar's operatives. They are all that's left of their small group. It is my understanding that all off the others systems have groups here."

"Cal Langley, the producer and Michael Guerin the actor!"

" Yes, Oh and Maria is married to Michael just FYI."

"Jesus, The twins are half alien."

"More like a quarter, the exiles are half human to start with."

Sardonically he says "Oh, okay, only a quarter." He pauses for a moment before he asks," the powers, are they alien?"

"No, the abilities are human, just a jump in evolution. Which is what happens to humans when they get healed by one of the hybrids or the kids. That's how Rissa happened. Both of her parent's were healed by Max and they have minor abilities. In children it produces a more profound evolutionary jump. Telekinesis, telepathy, energy manipulation. I suppose the possibilities are endless. "

"So, if they heal my daughter, she will develop abilities as well."

"If they can heal her, yes, she would develop something."

he says "If?" with his eyebrows up.

"Well they aren't gods, they have limitations and the twin's are only sixteen. They are new to this ability."

"And the one from Glendale?"

"Maddy, she is seventeen, but she is dealing with some issues and out of contact."

The president reads between the lines," runaway, huh, must be a lot for anyone to deal with."

I decide to put the last of the big things on the table.

"Especially her since she is he strongest of them all and could be strong enough to take down Kivar's fleet by herself.'

The presidents jaw drops at that. "That is...profound. I hear a large 'but' in there.

"Yes, well in her original vision she took out the fleet, but destroyed herself and everything else in the process." I admit quietly.

He says with concern," I see, how does anyone deal with something like that especially a teenager. Kind of puts pimples in perspective. "

"The door opens and Rissa steps in. I need to get Jenn. The twins don't know if they can help. They say Jenn can take the pain away." She blinks away.

"Jenn?" he asks as Rissa reappears with Jenn. A peaceful calm settles across me and I realize how tense I was.

Rissa makes introductions" Jenn, the Prez and director Suzanne."

The small girl with kind, deep brown eyes steps forward, shakes my hand and then his,

"Nice to meet you Suzanne, Mr. President. I need to go. I'm needed down the hall." She smiles serenely and walks out the door.

"That was incredible. I feel better than I have in weeks." he says

"I agree, that was my first face to face meeting with Jenn. She is one of the newest additions to the group."

I hear laughter from down the hall. The president stands up and walks out the door . He seems to be following the sound. The door to the foyer is open and I hear girls giggling and Maria laughing. As we walk in the twins are doing a show with sock puppets and realistic sound effects. I get my first look at his daughter, Wendy. She is wearing a stocking cap and she has large hazel eyes that seem to big for her small face.

She laughs again as the twins reenact the robot chicken version Darthvader vs Luke. Jenn sits to the back with a look of pain on her face.

He speaks up and says "Okay girls, I need to speak with Maria and her daughters for a moment. Stay with your sister."

The twins put the socks down and grab Rissa's hands again. Maria nods and motions toward the door.

"Can you do anything for her", he asks when we get to the hall.

Maria looks at the twins and they nod. Stormy speaks" We can try, but it may not work completely. She may have to be checked every few years. There is a lot of cancer cells so we may not get them all in one try. But we should be able to make her better for a while."

I see the information filter into the man standing in front of me. His knees begin to shake and he sinks into a chair.

"Please anything you can do. I just don't want her to hurt anymore."

Rainy asks innocently," Do you want me to grow her hair back too?"

The president just nods. Rissa leads the twins back to Wendy's room.

Maria is smiling at me. In typical Maria fashion she says, while elbowing me,"so cool, the P.O.T.U.S."

She places her hand on his shoulder and helps him to his feet.

"Come on Prez you need to decide whether you want your other daughters to watch or not, cause mine won't wait long."

She is right, as we walk in the girls have place their hands over Wendy. Their hands glow. Wend'ys sisters are standing a few feet away holding Rissa and Jenn's hands. As time passes more of their body glows.

Its a strange sound when both say at the same time,

"don't worry if your head itches just don't move",

and Wendy nods.

I see concern on Maria's face. The twins answer the question she must have been asking them.

"We are fixing her muscles as we scan for any more cancer cells, mom."

The twins glow fades as the move up to Wendy's head and remove her stocking cap. Her hair is about two inches long and thick. The twins put heir hands over her head and ask,

"how long do you want your hair?"

Wendy answers "mid back."

I watch as her hair flows out. The twins lower their hands.

They say together,"All done"

Rainy says," I think we got it all, but get a check up often and call us if it comes back. You can come hang out anytime if your want though." Then she looks at her mom and says ,"is that okay Mom? "

Maria nods and says "sure, anytime, bring the Fam."

I turn because I hear sniffles. Kristen and Alice are hugging Jenn and Rissa. I see unshed tears in Rissa's eyes.

One of them asks,"is Wendy is really Cured?"

Jenn answers," she is better, no more pain, and she can go back to school like she wants."

"How?" Kristen asks

Rissa answers, " ask your dad, but as for me, it's a miracle every time I see it."

The twins are grinning like crazy people. Rissa looks at them and asks,

"what you grinning for?"

Rainy says,"I heard Maddy, she says hi Rissa. She was curious about the power draw."

Maria asks Stormy "hey why aren't you tired? When Max healed people it about killed him."

"He uses his own energy. We pull energy from around us, like Maddy."

Maria turn's white when they say 'like Maddy'.

Rainy continues as she sees and hears her moms panic," we don't hold it, we just let it flow through, like pointing a flashlight."

The president looks at his watch and says, "the next shift will be here so you should go now. I will get that order together director and have it issued in the morning."

I nod and hug Maria and the twins. Jenn shakes hands with Kristen, Alice, and Wendy. They all gasp as Rissa disappears with the twins and then comes back for Maria and Jenn. I hear Kristen whisper to Alice and Wendy, "that is so cool, daddy has to let them come back sometime."

_They have no fear._

It might be time to think of expanding the president's girls seem to accept the strange with no problem.

Rissa says to me, "remember to mention that she will have some ability soon. She will need to be trained around others with abilities. She can come stay with Nina and me or Isabel or we will have to come here." and then blinks out with Maria and Jenn

I smile as I picture Isabel walking through the grounds. I doubt she would mind staying here, at the white house, for a while. I look over and see the president sitting close to his daughter holding her hand. Rissa is back and he steps to the panel and calls for our escort.

Just as we are about to leave the first lady walks in. She sees Rissa and me. She notices Wendy sitting up and holding her dads hand. She must have known what he was going to do. She walks over to Rissa and asks," Are you the one?"

Rissa shakes her head and answers" No, but she has some new interesting friends and your daughters all had a good day.

Our escort shows up and motions for us to follow. We leave as Wendy's mom starts crying. The trip back to the home office is quiet. As I get out I tell Rissa,"don't be a stranger", and smile at her. She grins and blinks away.

_All in all a good days work, but what was is coming boggles the mind._

My thoughts return to the same name, Maddy.

_ Maddy is the key._

I'm sure of that. Maddy is the key, if she can learn to control the power.


End file.
